Light Pennerial the Pearl Black
by Ran Megumi
Summary: [AU] Dia bukanlah yang buruk dari yang terburuk. Dia bukanlah yang hina dari yang terhina. Dia hanya korban dari kerasnya batu kehidupan yang menghantamnya. Katakan saja dia adalah mutiara hitam yang terbalut oleh lumpur. Tidak ada artinya jika di lihat sekilas. Cobalah untuk menyentuh dan tak memandangnya sebelah mata, akan kau dapatkan kilauan dan kehangatannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Light Pennerial the Pearl Black**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T+/ R-18**

 **Warn: Typos, OOC, Nista, etc**

 **Crossover**

 **[Akashi Seijuro / Tenten] [Kise Ryouta / Aida Riko]**

 **TwoShoot**

 **Don't like Don't read**

 **RnR**

 **No Flame**

 _Dia bukanlah yang buruk dari yang terburuk. Dia bukanlah yang hina dari yang terhina. Hanya dunianya yang hitam, namun tidak untuk dirinya. Dia adalah sebuah mutiara hitam yang berlumur dosa. Lumuran dosa berkepanjangan yang di sematkan pada dirinya? Tidak. Kau salah. Bukan dirinya, tapi manusia di sekitarnya. Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa melihat kilauannya jika tak menyentuh di bagian terdalam di lubuk hatinya. Sentuhlah dia dan dapatkan kilauan cintanya. Dan satu hal yang paling penting di antara semuanya, Dia.. adalah mutiara terpendam yang di takdirkan untuk kumiliki selamanya._

 _ **Light Pennerial the Pearl Black**_

Rintik hujan malam terasa menusuk bagai sayatan pisau ketika mengenai permukaan kulitnya. Ia masih berusaha berdiri meski salah satu kakinya memar dan wajahnya yang babak belur dengan cairan berwarna merah darah terlihat terus keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Sesekali ia meringis saat liquid hujan mengenai luka itu.

Dengan sorot mata dingin pada aspal trotoar, ia berusaha menapak menggunakan kedua kakinya yang tak terbalut apapun itu di tengah guyuran hujan tengah malam, meninggalkan kawasan elit yang terkenal di seantero Jepang itu. Beberapa helai rambutnya terlihat menutupi bagian mata, pipi, dan dahinya. Baju berwarna ungu gelap yang lebih pantas di sebut gaun malam untuk pelacuran terlihat sangat kusut di bagian dadanya akibat ulah seseorang yang menginginkan sesuatu yang tak dapat ia berikan.

Tentu saja, pria berbadan tambun dengan kumis di atas bibirnya memaksa untuk melakukan hal yang tak dia inginkan sebagai seorang wanita. Ia tau dan sangat sadar tempat itu bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuknya menolak transaksi seperti itu. Tak banyak yang tau kalau tempat semacam itu bukanlah tempat yang ia inginkan. Tapi para iblis itu memaksanya dengan alasan yang sama. Alasan klasik yang tak dapat ia tolak bagaimanapun keadaanya.

Di tengah usahanya untuk berdiri, beberapa asumsi yang akan ia terima berputar bagai memori memuakkan di otaknya.

 _'Dasar kau wanita jalang bodoh! Kau sama sekali tidak berguna!'_

 _'Hidupmu adalah sampah. Tidak peduli seberapa keras kau berusaha, kau tidak akan menemukan apapun yang kau inginkan di dunia ini!'_

 _'Berhentilah bersikap cengeng! Ingat pria tak berguna yang tergeletak di dalam sana. Dia tidak akan hidup jika kau masih terus-terusan bersikap seolah kau mempunyai pilihan!'_

Begitulah kata-kata yang selalu ia terima ketika sampai di rumah. Ia sudah bosan. Tidak, bahkan ia sudah muak mendapat cercaan tak bermoral seperti itu. Andai keadaanya memungkinkan, sungguh ia ingin mengerus halus bibir tak berpendidikan itu. Namun apa mau di kata, ia tidak bisa melakukan itu semua. Ada satu nyawa yang harus ia pikirkan sebelum ia bertindak.

.

.

Suara decit rem mobil yang memekakan perlahan teredam akibat suara air yang menyerbu jalanan. Mobil tersebut berhenti di tengah jalanan sepi dengan keadaan mesin menyala tepat di belakang zebra cross. Tak ada satupun kendaraan lewat di sekitar sana karena memang sudah lewat tengah malam. Hanya gesekan antara karet wipper dan kaca mobil yang sedikit memecah keheningan di dalam mobil tersebut. Sesaat matanya melihat lampu lalu lintas yang bersinar merah. Meski tak ada siapapun, pria itu tetap berhenti.

'Dasar pria tidak berguna! Hanya karena wanita dia menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.' Omel sang pengemudi menoleh pada seseorang yang duduk di bangu belakang dengan keadaan mata terpejam.

Helaian merahnya menutupi mata yang tertutup itu. Dengan tubuh di atas dan kedua kaki menggantung kebawah, ia masih terlelap. Dasi hitam yang ia kenakan sudah tak beraturan, kemeja biru tosca yang membalutnya juga sudah kusut tak berbentuk. Sedangkan jas nya, benda berwarna silver itu sengaja di letakkan oleh sang pengemudi pasa sandaran jok depan berharap tak menghalangi pergerakan pria itu yang masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Ia kembali melempar fokusnya ke jalan raya ketika ia sadar lampu merah sudah berganti menjadi lampu hijau. Langsung saja ia tancap gas untuk pergi dari sana. Namun baru saja berjalan, pria itu kembali menghentikan paksa mobilnya dengan menginjak rem secara tiba-tiba dan otomatis membuat pria tak sadarkan diri di belakang jatuh begitu saja ke bawah.

"Sialan! Apa dia tidak menggunakan matanya?!" Katanya kesal segera melepas seat belt nya dan segera turun dari mobil tanpa menghiraukan guyuran hujan di luar.

"Lain kali bisakah kau gunakan matamu?! Kau bisa merugikan orang lain kau tau?!" Bentaknya pada seseorang yang duduk tersungkur membelakanginya.

"Maaf." Balas gadis itu dengan suara lirih dan hampir tak terdengar.

Pria berambut pirang yang berdiri di depan mobilnya tersebut segera membelalak begitu ia menyadari bahwa seorang perempuanlah yang duduk tak berdaya disana.

"Ah, maaf Nona. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini sudah malam dan juga hujan. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Pria itu merubah nada bicaranya sembari meringkuk mendekati gadis itu yang masih tertunduk di depan mobilnya.

Sungguh sangat di sayangkan, gadis itu hanya diam. Sesaat kemudian gadis berambut auburn itu berdiri perlahan dan berjalan tertatih meninggalkan pria yang berniat menolongnya.

"Sungguh Nona, jika kau butuh bantuan aku bisa membantumu. Dan perkenalkan, namaku Kise Ryouta jika kau ingin tau. Dan kau bisa memanggilku Kise. Siapa namamu?" Kata pria itu ikut berdiri.

Gadis itu berbalik dengan tatapan tajam. Butiran hujan yang meluncur melewati rambutnya memberi kesan misterius namun sexy bagi sang pria.

"Panggil aku Tenten saat kau bisa membantuku melenyapkan para iblis tak berhati itu." Balasnya dengan suara dingin.

"Iblis?" Kise melirih tak mengerti.

 _Wush.._

Hembusan angin yang entah darimana datangnya meniup apapun yang ada di sana. Termasuk helaian kain jas hitam yang Kise gunakan juga gaun pendek yang Tenten kenakan. Begitu juga rambut panjang cokelat itu, yang tertiup kebelakang memperlihatkan keadaan wajah kacaunya pada pria berambut pirang itu.

Kelerang topaz Kise membelalak terkejut melihat lebam dan bekas merah di sudut bibir Tenten. "N-Nona.. kau.."

Kise mendekati gadis di hadapannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya hendak meraih dagu Tenten.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Katanya dengan nada kasar menepis tangan Kise.

"Nona, aku hanya ingin menolongmu. Percayalah padaku."

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus percaya padamu? Kenapa aku harus percaya kalau kau berbeda dari pria brengsek hidung belang itu hah?!" Sentaknya membuat Kise sedikit menarik diri.

"Karena aku bukanlah orang brengsek yang kau bicarakan itu."

"Kau bercanda?! Mana ada orang terpandang dan berada sepertimu mau menolong gadis miskin dan penuh dosa ini?!"

"Ada. Akulah orangnya. Sungguh Nona, biarkan aku menolongmu. Aku paling tidak bisa melihat wanita terluka dan menderita."

"Pergilah, jangan pedulikan aku." Tenten mulai beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

"Jika kau tidak mau menerima bantuanku, baiklah tak masalah. Tapi izinkan aku paling tidak melihat keadaanmu. Anggap saja sebagai ungkapan maaf dariku karena tadi sempat mencacimu."

"Tidak perlu. Cacianmu tidaklah berarti untukku. Menerima banyak cacian tak bermoral adalah hal biasa bagiku. Dan cacianmu tadi bukanlah apa-apa."

Kise membatin dalam diam. 'Demi Tuhan, gadis ini..."

 _Diiiin~_

Suara klakson mobil bersuara nyaring dan panjang di tengah perbincangan kecil antara Kise dan Tenten. Dua manusia yang berada di depan mobil sontak terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangan pada seseorang di dalam mobil. Kedua mata Kise dan Tenten menyipit akibat sorotan cahaya lampu mobil yang mengarah pada mereka.

"Pria tak berguna." Gumam Kise mengepalkan tangannya gemas.

Pria berambut pirang itu kembali pada Tenten. Perlahan namun pasti Kise mendekati gadis itu dan tak lama kemudian tanganya menyentuh bahu kanannya.

Tentu saja Tenten terkejut dan segera menarik diri. Namun belum sempat ia melakukannya, telapak tangan Kise mengeratkan pegangannya. Dan saat itu terjadi, Tenten bersumpah bahwa ia sangat takut kalau pria berambut pirang itu melukainya. Karena jujur saja, ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk melarikan diri dari seorang pria yang hendak berbuat macam-macam padanya. Tenaganya sudah terkuras saat ia berusaha melarikan diri dari pria jelek bertubuh tambun tadi.

"Tenang Nona, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu. Tenangkan dirimu dan masuklah ke mobilku, aku akan berbuat sesuatu pada luka-luka di wajahmu." Katanya menenangkan.

Dahi Tenten berkerut. "Apa kau bodoh? Untuk apa aku percaya padamu?"

"Aku tau Nona, kau baru saja lepas dari keadaan yang entah apa itu. Tapi melihat wanita cantik sepertimu di keadaan seperti ini membuat hatiku teriris. Akan kuantar kau pulang setelah aku mengobati luka-lukamu. Atau agar kau lebih percaya, aku bisa membawamu ke klinik yang tak jauh dari sini."

Pertahanan Tenten melemah. Kedua bahunya yang tadinya terangkat menurun perlahan di barengi dengan tatapannya yang kosong pada ribuan air yang menghujam ke aspal jalan.

Kise melepas jas hitamnya dan mengalungkan benda tersebut pada gadis di hadapannya. Bukan untuk melindungi Tenten dari dinginnya air hujan, tapi untuk menutupi bagian tubuh atas gadis itu yang terekspose dari mata umum meski tak ada seorang pun di sana kecuali dirinya.

.

.

Kepulan asap cokelat panas di atas meja kayu berwarna putih di dapur rumah seorang pria berambut pirang beranama Kise menjadi perhatian Tenten selagi dirinya berusaha menghangatkan dirinya menggunakan jubah handuk pemberian pria itu.

Ia sudah membersihkan dirinya dari guyuran hujan tadi. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar meski air yang ia gunakan untuk mandi tadi adalah air panas. Tenten mengigit bibir bawahnya dan tak terasa cairan hangat terasa meleleh membasahi pipinya. Kedua tangannya mengenggam ujung jubahnya dengan posisi memeluk pingangnya di atas kursi kayu.

Tidak ada yang bisa Tenten lakukan karena sang pemilik rumah sedang sibuk dengan temannya yang berambut merah menyala tadi. Dan juga Kise berkata bahwa akan ada seseorang yang lebih ahli untuk menangani luka-lukanya. Entah siapa lagi yang akan datang, namun yang pasti Tenten sekarang takut jika keputusannya untuk ikut kerumah Kise adalah pilihan yang salah.

"Kise-san, aku sudah datang."

Suara seorang gadis menggema di seluruh ruangan. Membuat Tenten sedikit terkejut karenanya. Hanya selang beberapa detik iris hazelnya melihat gadis berperawakan tak seberapa tinggi bersurai madu berdiri di pintu dapur dengan satu tangan menyentuh kusennya. Iris hazel keduanya bertemu. Meski begitu, kedua menyiratkan tatapan yang berbeda arti.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya gadis berambut pendek itu pada Tenten.

"Aku..."

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini tadi saat di telfon bukan?" Kata Kise tiba-tiba datang merangkul bahu gadis itu.

Tentu saja sang pemilik bahu terkejut dan segera menoleh pada Kise yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Mengapit dirinya di antara tubuh tegapnya dan kusen pintu.

"Dia membutuhkan jemari terampilmu Riko Sayang. Kau lihat lebam dan luka di wajahnya? Orang yang tepat untuk pekerjaan itu adalah kau."

Gadis bernama Riko itu mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Aku tau. Dan untuk permulaan, bisakah kau menjauh dariku? Badanmu sangat bau dan basah." Katanya mendorong Kise menjauh.

"Bukankah itu yang membuatmu tak bisa jauh dariku?" Godanya menyentuh dagu Riko.

 _ **oOo**_

"Jadi.. siapa namamu?" Riko membuka pembicaraan setelah dua gadis itu diam selama Riko mengobati lukanya.

"Aku Tosihiro Tenten. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu. Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang." Ulasan senyum tipis terlihat mengembang di wajah Tenten.

Riko memasukkan peralatannya kedalam kotak obatnya dan beralih pada Tenten setelahnya.

"Sama-sama. Senang bisa membantumu. Kurasa kita bisa jadi teman. Atau saudara?" Alis Riko terangkat cepat.

"Saudara?"

Gadis itu mengangguk ringan. "Iya saudara. Apa kau tidak merasa bahwa kita ini hampir mirip?"

Tenten tertawa kecil.

"Kupikir tidak." Lirih Tenten. "Orang-orang baik seperti kalian tidaklah pantas ada di sisi manusia hina sepertiku."

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

Dengan mata sedikit berair, ia melepas bebatan handuk yang membungkus rambut basahnya dan hendak berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Aku harus segera mengeringkan bajuku agar aku bisa lekas pulang."

"Pulang? Keadaanmu belum memungkinkan untuk kau pulang. Lagipula di luar hujan. Kau harus tetap di sini sampai lukamu mengering. Akan infeksi jika sampai luka itu terkena air hujan."

"Sungguh aku harus pulang. Jika tidak.."

Tenten menghentikan kata-katanya. Gadis itu tertegun sesaat menatap kosong ke sembarang arah.

Riko mendekati Tenten menyentuh bahu gadis itu. "Jika tidak?"

'Mereka akan menghajarku.' Imbuh Tenten dalam hati.

"Baiklah, apapun alasanmu aku tidak mengijinkan kau pulang sekarang. Beristirahatlah terlebih dahulu. Aku dan Kise-kun akan mencari sesuatu yang hangat untuk kau dan Akashi."

"T-tapi.."

"Ayolah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Kata gadis bersurai pendek itu menggelayut bahu Tenten.

"T-tapi.. kalian mau kemana malam-malam seperti ini?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang akan mencari sesuatu yang hangat untuk kau dan si arogan Akashi? Ini Tokyo Nona, kapanpun dan apapun bisa kau temukan di sini." Alis Riko bergerak-gerak keatas dan kebawah.

 _ **oOo**_

Lampu temaram di kamar Kise masih bertahan sejak pria pirang itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari sana dan lebih memilih pergi entah kemana.

Seseorang yang berbaring di ranjang Kise dengan posisi telentang perlahan beringsut bangun dan sesaat mengucek kedua matanya. Kepalanya terasa berputar dan juga sakit. Jemari panjangnya terangkat ke kepala dan meremas bagian kanan kepalanya berharap rasa sakitnya sedikit lenyap. Tapi apa mau di kata, _Tequila_ yang ia tenggak tadi terlalu banyak. Bukan salah orang lain, melainkan salahnya sendiri. Kise bahkan sudah jelas-jelas memperingatkan dirinya agar tak terlalu terlena pada cairan alkohol itu. Namun bukan Akashi namanya jika ia menurut begitu saja.

Masih dalam balutan kemeja dan celana panjang sisa kerja tadi pagi, Akashi perlahan menurunkan kakinya dari peraduan hangat tersebut dan bermaksud ke dapur untuk menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa sedikit menenangkan pikirannya. Ia tidak berharap banyak pada lemari es seorang Kise yang jarang berada di rumah. Tapi segelas air putih mungkin akan terasa cukup baginya untuk sedikit mengatasi rasa sakitnya dan membasahi kerongkongan keringnya.

Setelah pintu berawarna putih yang menjadi akses antara ruang kamar dan ruangan lain terbuka, ia melenggangkan kaki panjangnya keluar. Memang tingginya tak sebanding jika di bandingkan dengan Kise, namun ia termasuk pria yang tinggi menurut orang lain.

Lagi-lagi ia mengucek matanya dan membuka kancing kemejanya. Akashi menuruni tangga dengan tempo gerakan layaknya orang biasa yang tak mengalami apa-apa. Sedikit pusing namun ia tetap bisa berjalan dengan normal.

Tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar, ia segera menuju dapur dan mengambil apa yang dia inginkan. Setelah mendapatkannya, barulah ia tersadar bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang berbaring di atas sofa ruang keluarga sang pemilik mata topaz. Alisnya perlahan menyatu saat melihat helaian cokelat yang di kuncir menggantung pada sandaran sofa. Akashi tidak tau siapa orang itu. Namun yang jelas, ia sedang menghadap ke layar LED besar di depannya yang menyala.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Akashi tanpa basa-basi.

Sedetik kemudian pemilik surai cokelat itu tersentak dan otomatis berdiri menghadap Akashi yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

"A-aku.."

Wajah Akashi kembali dingin saat gadis itu berbalik menatapnya. Ia tau siapa gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya hanya dengan menggunakan jubah handuk dan juga plester luka di beberapa sudut wajahnya.

"Oh, kau si gadis pelacur." Katanya ringan.

"Jaga mulutmu Tuan!" Rahang Tenten mengeras menahan emosi.

"Jika bukan lalu untuk apa kau kemari? Aku melihatmu saat di guyur hujan beberapa jam yang lalu di jalanan komplek. Dan karena sedikit rayuan dari Kise yang membuatmu terlena, kau sudah berani tampil dengan busana seperti itu di rumah orang yang tidak kau kenal. Apalagi namanya kalau bukan gadis pelacur?"

"Tuan, kau tidak tau siapa aku dan kau tak berhak berkata seperti itu padaku. Jika kau masih meneruskan perkataanmu itu, mungkin saja aku bisa berbuat hal yang lebih padamu."

Akashi tertawa renyah.

"Berbuat lebih apa? Kau akan memuaskanku di ranjang lebih dari saat kau memuaskan Kise, begitu?"

Tenten melangkah menghampiri pria itu. Setelah ia merasa lebih dekat dengan Akashi, tangan kanan Tenten terayun begitu saja ke udara dan mendaratkan tamparan keras pada pipi pemuda itu.

Jelas saja Akashi terkejut. Tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang berani melakukan ini padanya bahkan teman dekatnya sendiri. Tapi kali ini, seorang gadis yang hanya bermodalkan jubah handuk yang melekat di tubuhnya memiliki nyali besar untuk menampar wajahnya.

Akashi mengeluarkan smirknya. Menatap tajam Tenten yang tak lebih tinggi darinya. Ujung jari kanannya menyentuh bagian merah bekas tamparan sang gadis di pipinya. Baiklah, mungkin gadis itu berpikir tidak akan mendapat konsekuensi yang ia terima setelah menampar pipi Akashi. Tapi ia salah besar. Akashi murka dan pria itu tau bagaimana cara membalas tangan brutal yang baru saja menamparnya.

"Kuharap kau tau konsekuensi atas perbuatanmu, Nona!"

Aura dingin Akashi menyelimuti Tenten. Gadis itu mencoba mundur namun gagal karena Akashi terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya mendekat. Cengkraman kuat Akashi pada pergelangan tangan sang gadis membuat sang pemilik merintih kesakitan dan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Namun apa mau di kata, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa meredakan emosi singa yang sedang memuncak.

Pria itu terus menyeret Tenten kelantai atas dan membawa masuk sang gadis kedalam kamar yang ia tempati tadi. Ia membanting kasar Tenten ke atas ranjang lalu berbalik untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya dan membuang benda kecil itu ke sembarang arah. Hazel Tenten sempat melihat kuningan kecil itu jatuh masuk kedalam bawah lemari kayu jati yang berada di sisi dinding.

Tenten sedikit memindik takut ketika mata berbeda warna Akashi terlihat menyala akibat pantulan cahaya lampu di atas laci.

"Kau sudah berani menyentuhku dengan tangan penuh dosamu, dan sekarang akan kubuat kau menyesal terlahir di dunia ini." Kata pria itu dingin.

Pandangan Akashi menggelap. Persetan dengan strata keluarga Akashi yang menjunjung tinggi martabat dan kehormatan seorang wanita. Gadis ini di telah memporak porandakan garis batas emosi dalam dirinya. Jika hanya bicara mungkin ia bisa terima. Tapi tadi, ketenangan batinnya terusik karena satu tamparan dan itu membuatnya murka.

Satu cengkraman keras Tenten terima begitu saja dari Akashi ketika pria itu menindih tubuhnya cepat dan dengan brutal mencumbu leher jenjangnya. Banyak yang hal yang Tenten pikirkan untuk keluar dari keadaan ini. Namun tenaga yang ada pada dirinya tak cukup kuat untuk melakukan itu semua. Ia hanya berusaha menjauhkan pria di atasnya dengan memukul berkali-kali punggung Akashi.

Tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang Akashi terima dari Tenten ketika gadis itu memukul punggungnya. Pria berambut cerah itu terus saja memberikan 'kiss mark' pada leher Tenten meski ia agak kesulitan di karenakan gadis itu yang menoleh kesana-kemari memberontak tak karuan.

Setelah di rasa cukup, Akashi beringsut berdiri menatap gadis di hadapannya penuh nafsu. Lagi-lagi ia menyeringai dan sesaat kemudian ia melirik laci yang tak jauh darinya. Pria itu tau apa isi laci tersebut berkat kebiasaan disiplin Kise yang selalu mengembalikan barang-barangnya ke tempat semula setelah di gunakan.

Langsung saja dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia membuka laci tersebut dan meraih gunting dari dalam sana.

Akashi mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dan beralih pada Tenten yang masih terdiam karena syok dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Akashi meraih kedua bahu Tenten, menarik berdiri gadis itu dan membanting kasar punggung kecil tersebut pada dinding.

Masih dalam keadaan dirinya di antara dinding dan Akashi, Tenten berusaha diam namun tak berhenti untuk memberontak. Mata Tenten mendelik takut begitu ia menyadari perlahan benda tajam di tangan Akashi naik. Dengan nafas memburu, ia mencoba tenang. Sedetik kemudian mata hazel Tenten tertutup rapat.

 _Crash.._

Ikat rambut putih milik Riko yang ia gunakan untuk mengikat rambut panjangnya putus dan otomatis membuat rambut setengah basahnya terurai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya dan sedikit tersenyum lega. Namun lagi-lagi perasaan itu tak berlangsung lama. Tenten kembali di buat terkejut saat Akashi menghimpit dirinya sementara tangan kirinya menahan pergelangan kanannya dan tangan kanannya merangkul pingganya erat. Gadis itu terpejam rapat ketika ia tak dapat bernafas karena Akashi yang secara paksa melumat bibirnya kasar.

"Hhh, kau pria gila! Lepaskan..."

Hanya racauan seperti itu yang keluar dari bibir Tenten sesaat ketika Akashi melepas cumbuan basahnya untuk sekedar bernafas.

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Akashi. Pria itu terus melumat bibir ranum sang gadis tanpa ampun.

Setelah Akashi puas melakukan adegan dinding yang ia lakukan, ia menarik Tenten dan kembali menempatkan Tenten pada ranjang. Ia melempar gunting yang sebelumnya berada di tangannya ke sembarang arah.

Gadis itu segera bangkit untuk keluar dari sana. Setelah berhasil turun dari ranjang, ia meringkuk dan memasukkan tangannya ke bawah lemari untuk meraih kunci yang tadi jatuh kesana.

Tenten gemetar. Tentu saja, bukan hanya gemetar. Ia ketakutan setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak, sebelumnya ia berhasil meninju perut pria berbadan tambun yang akan merenggut kegadisannya setelah bersusah payah mencari celah. Tapi setelah ia mendapat kebaikan hati dari seorang pria, lagi-lagi ia harus menelan pil pahit karena mendapatkan kelakuan brutal temannya yang dendam karena tamparan yang ia layangkan.

Sadar akan Akashi yang mendekat, Tenten segera berdiri meski ia gagal mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

Tidak berhasil. Akashi lebih cepat dari yang ia bayangkan. Saat Tenten berdiri, yang ia sadari adalah kedua tangan Akashi sudah memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Diamlah kau gadis pelacur. Bukankah ini pekerjaanmu? Kenapa kau jual mahal dengan menolakku, hah?!" Akashi membalik tubuh Tenten dan merengkuh rahang mungilnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Tenten sesenggukan. Ia berusaha berontak namun selalu gagal. Air mata yang sejak tadi ia bendung tak dapat lagi di tahan. Tangisnya pecah. Air matanya turun begitu saja membasahi tangan Akashi yang masih berada di wajahnya.

"Kumohon Tuan, maafkan aku. Kau boleh membalas tamparanku jika memang itu maumu. Kau boleh membalas tamparan itu berkali-kali lipat. Tapi kumohon tidak untuk ini." Katanya dengan suara parau.

"Tadinya itu yang aku mau. Tapi setelah melihat keagresifanmu dan tubuh molekmu, aku berubah pikiran. Kau berhasil menarik eksistensiku dan aku ingin mendapatkan yang lebih dari yang Kise dapatkan. Berapa yang kau mau? Sebutkan saja."

"Tidak terjadi apapun antara aku dan Kise. Aku juga tidak butuh uangmu. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah pergi dari sini."

Akashi menyeringai sembari menundukkan wajahnya tanpa melepas tangannya dari wajah Tenten. Tak lama ia pun mendongak dan tertawa terbahak.

"Pergi dari sini? Itu yang kau mau?"

Tenten mengangguk lemah.

 _Brakk.._

Satu tangan Akashi memukul pintu lemari yang berada tepat di belakang Tenten.

"Tidak! Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Kau harus menuruti perkataanku dan itu adalah mutlak. Tidak ada penolakan!"

.

.

Deru pendingin ruangan di telan bulat-bulat oleh dua insan yang berbaring di peraduan dengan hanya di tutupi oleh sehelai bed cover putih. Tangan sang gadis ia selipkan di bawah bantal putih sementara tangan yang lainnya mencengkeram ujung selimut yang menutupi tubuh hingga batas dadanya. Sedangkan sang pria meletakkan tangan kirinya melewati kepala Tenten sekaligus di gunakan sebagai bantal oleh gadis itu. Tangan kanannya menelusup ke balik selimut merengkuh dada Tenten membunuh jarak di antara mereka merasakan kehangatan tubuh yang di hasilkan oleh keduanya.

Mata Akashi terpejam rapat, mempererat rengkuhannya pada gadis bersuari cokelat di depannya. Sesaat ia mencium puncak kepala Tenten lalu meletakkan dagunya di sana. Akashi tersenyum sesaat ketika ia mendengar nafas berat yang Tenten hembuskan.

"Apa kau sudah lebih tenang sekarang?" Akashi melirik Tenten lewat sudut matanya.

"Kau bercanda? Tanyakan saja apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Meski keadaanku tak baik, tapi otakku masih bisa di gunakan untuk berpikir."

"Boleh aku mengetahui lebih jauh tentangmu?" Tanya Akashi.

Kedua mata Tenten terbuka pelan.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah kau hanya menganggapku seorang pelacuran?"

"Jawab saja! Apa kau benar-benar seorang pelacur?"

"Apa kau ragu tentang identitasku?"

"Jika kau lebih senang menyebutnya sepert itu, terserah. Tapi di lihat dari permainanmu, kau bukan pemain yang handal. Tempomu masih kacau. Kau tidak bisa menyelaraskan gerakanku. Pelayananmu benar-benar buruk." Cecah Akashi perlahan.

Akashi lelah. Tentu saja. Setelah satu jam ia beradu pada Tenten, tenaganya terkuras habis. Di tambah lagi Tenten yang tak henti-hentinya berontak sampai pada akhirnya gadis itu menyerah ketika kejantannya menyatu dengan lubang sucinya.

"Kau benar. Aku memang tidak ahli dalam bidang itu. Itu karena aku memang bukan pelacur. Keadaan yang memaksaku menjadi seperti ini. Namun hingga detik dimana kau membasahi daerah intimku dengan lidahmu, aku sudah merasa menjadi gadis kotor. Di tambah lagi ketika kau menerobos daerah terlarangku. Aku sudah merasa masa depanku hancur di tangan seorang pria yang tidak kukenal." Ujar Tenten panjang lebar dengan sesekali menghirup nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan.

Akashi terkejut bukan main. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Mencuri kesucian seorang gadis yang selama ini menjaga daerah pribadinya hanya untuk orang yang pantas. Sungguh Akashi bersumpah, ia tak tau apa yang merasukinya hingga ia melakukan hal sekotor ini.

Baru tadi pagi tunangan yang sangat ia cintai memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengannya. Ia sudah di buat stress oleh itu semua. Di tambah lagi masalah pekerjaan yang sangat memuakkan.

Entah iblis macam yang merasukinya hingga tega merenggut hal yang sensitif bagi setiap wanita. Padahal selama ini ia selalu menjunjung tinggi martabat wanita di atas segalanya berkat didikan dari keluarganya. Ia bahkan menahan diri pada tungangannya dan pada gadis mana pun untuk melakukan perbuatan sejauh ini meskipun dia ingin. Karena ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, di saat ujung kejantannya memasuki selaput dara seorang wanita untuk pertama kalinya, ia bersumpah akan menjadikan wanita tersebut menjadi miliknya selamanya. Dan kini, tepat di hadapannya adalah wanita yang ia renggut paksa kesuciannya. Itu artinya-

"Tak perlu kau pikirkan. Aku akan melupakan semuanya dan menganggap tak ada yang terjadi di antara kita." Kata Tenten tiba-tiba.

Apa yang gadis ini katakan? Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan kejadian ini begitu saja? Jujur saja Akashi tak mau melupakan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan gadis ini. Meski hanya beberapa saat, tapi Akashi sungguh menikmatinya dan kini seolah menjadi candu tersendiri baginya. Aroma tubuh Tenten, lenguhan suaranya ketika ia memanjakan daerah intimnya dengan sapuan lidahnya, juga rintihan serta jeritan eksotisnya ketika mereka mencapai klimaks. Sungguh kejadian yang tak akan Akashi lupakan walau hanya sesaat.

"Melupakannya begitu saja?" Akashi tertegun.

Tenten mengangguk pelan.

"Iya. Aku di ajarkan untuk menghilangkan memori yang kualami bersama pelanggan yang tak kuinginkan oleh para iblis berwujud manusia itu. Dan berkat dirimu, aku bisa mempraktekannya sekarang dan aku tak perlu ragu lagi untuk kedepannya melakukan hal seperti ini dengan pria lain." Jawabnya.

Hati Akashi terasa seakan di tusuk oleh tubuan jarum halus ketika Tenten melontarkan kata-kata seperti itu. Bercinta dengan pria lain? Yang benar saja. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia mengenal Tenten dan ia sudah merasa menjadi pemilik gadis ini. Akashi tidak akan rela dan membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi pada Tenten dengan pria lain. Tidak. Sudah cukup ia melepaskan wanita yang ia cintai sekian lama. Ia tidak ingin lagi melihat gadis yang sudah berhubungan dengannya pergi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jangan lakukan lagi!" Sergah pria itu bernada dingin.

"Sudah kepalang basah. Aku sudah gagal menjaga harga diriku. Untuk apa lagi aku bersikap segan. Lagipula banyak yang akan senang mendengar kabar tentang jatuhnya harga diriku."

"Kukatakan sekali lagi padamu! Tetap pertahankan harga dirimu. Jangan membiarkan laki-laki lain menyentuhmu."

Lagi-lagi Tenten menghela nafas. Ia beranjak duduk dan meraih jubah handuk yang ia gunakan tadi di bawah ranjang.

"Sudahlah Tuan. Kau tidak perlu sungkan. Memang inilah yang mereka harapkan dariku. Susah payah aku menjaga harga diriku dan kini telah rusak karena seorang pria. Aku menjaga sikapku mati-matian hanya untuk menjadi manusia yang berbeda dari iblis-iblis di sekitarku sekaligus menjaga nama baik Marga yang di sematkan di belakang namaku." Kata Tenten di tengah ia membalut dirinya dengan kain tebal itu. "Seperti yang kau katakan tadi Tuan, kau akan memberikan berapapun yang kumau. Setelah aku membersihkan tubuhku, kita akan membuat kesepakatan harganya."

Gadis itu beringsut turun meninggalkan Akashi yang masih terdiam pada posisinya menuju ke kamar mandi. Pria itu tertegun mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang di lontarkan oleh gadis itu. Ia bersumpah hatinya terasa teriris melihat Tenten yang mengucapkan kalimat itu dan meninggalkannya di atas ranjang begitu saja.

Drrt.. drrt..

Ponsel Akashi yang sebelumnya di letakkan oleh Kise di bagian atas tempat tidur bergetar lama. Tanpa melepas matanya dari Tenten yang masih berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, ia meraih ponsel dan menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Hn?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar.

 _'Akashi, aku tau apa yang coba kau lakukan pada gadis itu. Jangan pernah menyentuhnya karena dia gadis baik-baik. Buka pintunya sekarang karena aku sudah berada di depan!'_ Kata Kise yang lebih menjurus ke perintah.

"Apapun yang kami lakukan bukanlah urusanmu. Sekarang dia milikku dan tidak ada yang berhak atas dirinya selain aku. Pergilah dari sini. Tinggalkan kami berdua." Kata Akashi lalu menutup panggilannya.

 _'Demi Tuhan apa dia gila?! Memintaku untuk pergi dari rumahku sendiri?!'_

Seperti itulah racauan Kise yang dapat Akashi dengar dari dalam kamar. Tak peduli dengan ocehan pria berambut pirang itu, Akashi segera bangkit menghampiri Tenten yang sudah berada di kamar mandi. Pria itu membuka paksa pintu kamar mandi yang tak terkunci. Akashi diam sesaat ketika mendapati Tenten sedang telanjang di bawah guyuran shower di atasnya.

Tenten yang tadinya menghadap ke dinding segera berbalik begitu ia menyadari Akashi berdiri dengan keadaan tanpa sehelai benang pun melekat di tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membasuh rambutnya ketika keramas otomatis turun menutupi tubuh telanjangnya meski hanya sebagian kecil saja.

"Sepeser pun tidak akan kuberikan jika kau menganggapnya sebagai bayaranmu. Tapi akan kuberikan semua milikku sekarang juga tak peduli kau menolak atau tidak karena aku menginginkanmu."

 _Brakk.._

Akashi menutup kasar pintu kamar mandi lalu menerkam tubuh mungil Tenten di bawah guyuran shower. Keduanya basah tak tertahankan. Busa shampo dari surai panjang cokelat Tenten turun perlahan memberikan kesan intim lebih dalam pada mereka berdua.

"Ahhnn..."

Tenten mengejan dengan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas ketika tangan Akashi meremas bagian intimnya tanpa aba-aba. Di tambah cumbuan mesranya pada lehernya membuat gadis itu larut semakin dalam pada permainan Akashi. Otomatis Tenten mengalungungkan lenganya ke leher Akashi dan menempelkan dadanya pada dada bidang Akashi. Ia meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanan Akashi menikmati setiap sentuhan yang memberikan sensai nikmat dan menggelikan dari pria berambut merah itu.

"Kau milikku dan itu perintah." Kata Akashi di tengah kegiantannya memanjakan Tenten.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _ **Ran Megumi comeback! XD**_

 _ **Crossover Kuroko no Basket X Naruto.**_

 _ **Pada tanya kenapa?**_

 _ **Karena Ran lagi suka sama Kuroko no Basket dan ingin membuat fanfic tentang mereka tanpa membuang Tenten kesayangan XD**_

 _ **Aneh? Gaje? Absurd?**_

 _ **Just for fun aja minna :) Ini hanya twoshoot. Anggap aja sebagai selingan di tengah Ran melanjutkan 'Gadis pencuri' sama 'Ambivalence' :))**_

 _ **See you guys ;))**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Light Pennerial the Pearl Black**

 **Xover**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Akashi Seijuuro/Tenten**

 **Drama, Dark Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warn: Typo(s), Nista, etc**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **No Flame**

 **RnR**

Kilau merah kekuningan dari sang pemilik cahaya kehidupan telah menghiasi setiap pelosok negeri. Sinar agungnya melewati setiap sela pohon, dedaunan, dan benda alam lainnya. Meski tidak bisa di katakan masih pagi, namun embun sisa cuaca dingin semalam terasa masih menyelimuti permadani bumi seolah enggan meninggalkan ruang penuh kehidupan ini. Jelas terlihat walau hanya dengan mata telanjang titik air yang perlahan menetes jatuh ke permukaan bumi sedikit-demi sedikit.

Pukul 7 pagi. Seharusnya sang pangeran yang mendapat julukan 'Prince Absolute' sudah berada di ruangannya detik ini. Namun untuk kali ini agaknya sedikit berbeda. Berkat seorang gadis yang tak ia ketahui berapa usianya serta rasa penasarannya akan gadis itu, Akashi kini berada di daerah yang tak pernah ia datangi seumur hidupnya. Kawasan yang mayoritas bangunannya terbuat dari kayu dan bambu ini terlihat sedikit kumuh dan padat penduduk. Setiap bangunan yang ada hampir sama sekali tak memiliki celah. Hanya tersisa sekitar 2 meter tanah untuk tempat berpijak para penduduk yang sekaligus di jadikan jalan utama oleh mereka.

Beberapa kedai makanan kecil seperti Ramen, Dango, dan sejenisnya terlihat masih tutup. Tepat di samping sebuah rumah yang terlihat menjual hasil gerabah buatan tangan, Akashi berhenti. Pria itu memarkirkan sedan Jaguar XJ Sentinel 'nya tepat di bawah plang toko yang bertuliskan 'Shinjiku' yang tingginya kurang lebih dua meter.

Tangan kanan Akashi berada di atas kemudi sementara tangan yang lainnya masih setia berada di atas perseneling mobil sejak mereka berhenti. Mereka? Ya, Akashi tidak sendiri berada di dalam mobil. Ada seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang duduk di sampingnya. Tak lupa juga seorang pria bermata topaz berada di jok belakang. Pria pirang itu masih sibuk dengan game di ponselnya hingga tak sadar bahwa mobil mereka telah berhenti.

Sesaat Akashi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jas hitamnya dan melempar benda tersebut ke atas dashboard mobil. Benda berwarna cokelat nan tebal itu mendarar tepat di hadapan Tenten. Benturan suara keras yang di timbulkan, membuat Tenten begitu juga Kise terkejut membelalakan matanya. Pria pirang itu segera mem 'pause' gamenya dan beralih fokus pada manusia di depannya.

"Itu bayaranmu untuk semalam. Jika kurang katakan saja, aku akan menambahnya." Kata Akashi.

Tenten diam. Balutan gaun malam yang telah kering sisa semalam ia remas bagian bawahnya yang tak menutupi lutut itu. Bagian atas bahu dan dadanya yang sebelumnya terekspose sudah ditutupi oleh sebuah sweater putih milik tuan rumah Kise.

"Namun sebelum itu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Aku tidak tau mengapa tadi malam kau bersikeras menolakku untuk menjadi bagian dari hidupmu sementara kau menerima setiap sentuhan yang aku berikan begitu saja. Jika kau mengambil uang itu, itu artinya kau lebih memilih pergi dan kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Tapi jika sebaliknya, entah orang macam apa yang membuat hidupmu menderita seperti ini, yang jelas akan kuhabisi mereka dan kau hanya harus berada di sisiku selama sisa hidupmu."

Meski kata-katanya terkesan panjang, namun tatapan datar Akashi dan suara dingin nan rendahnya membuat suasana di sekitar Tenten terasa mencekam. Dalam dia Tenten bergidik tak berani menatap langsung ke mata Akashi yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

Sesaat kemudian Tenten sudah membuat keputusan yang mungkin tidak akan di sesalinya. Ia mengambil nafas panjang lalu menyambar cepat amplop berisi uang tersebut.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya."

Hanya itu kata-kata terakhir Tenten sebelum ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Akashi dan Kise yang masih diam seolah tak percaya.

Kise menarik dirinya kebelakang sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan melihat Tenten yang berjalan menyebrang menjauhi mobil Akashi dan memasuki sebuah gang sempit di ujung jalan.

"Aku masih tidak percaya dia melakukan itu 'ssu" Celoteh Kise. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang 'ssu?"

Akashi melirik Kise melalui sudut matanya.

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukan sesuatu." Singkatnya sedikit menyeringai.

"Dia lebih memilih pergi dan menolak mentah-mentah tawaran menggiurkanmu 'ssu."

"Dia hanya terlalu meninggikan harga dirinya."

"Tentu saja. Dia wanita 'ssu."

"Tapi untuk apa meninggikan harga dirinya di hadapan pria yang sudah menjamahnya?"

"Dia tidak akan membiarkanmu menjamahnya jika dia memiliki pilihan. Jika kau tidak melakukan itu..."

Kise berhenti saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari mata Heterokom Akashi. Pria berambut pirang itu tetap pada posisinya sembari meneguk sedikit ludah yang bersarang di tenggorokannya.

"Baiklah baiklah, lupakan saja hal itu 'ssu." Imbuh Kise menyerah.

"Ada alasan mengapa aku tidak bisa melepasnya sampai kapanpun. Dan aku sudah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri."

"Kau cinta dia 'ssu?"

"Memikirkannya bahkan saat dia berada di sampingku, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang dia berikan untukku, tak berdaya ketika bibir menggiurkan itu menyentuh bibirku, apakah itu bisa disebut 'Cinta'?"

"Bukan hanya cinta 'ssu, kau sudah 'Tahluk' padanya. Aku tidak menyangka, baru kemarin Gracia mengakhiri pertunangan kalian begitu saja dan hanya butuh beberapa jam kau sudah bertekuk-lutut di hadapan gadis yang jauh dari kriteriamu 'ssu."

"Begitu?" Tanya Akashi singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan Ayahmu 'ssu? Kau akan dibunuhnya jika sampai dia tau tentang ini."

"Untuk kali ini, aku bahkan tidak peduli jika kepala dan kedua kakiku ditebas olehnya. Yang aku inginkan hanya gadis itu dan aku akan mendapatkannya bagaimanapun caranya."

"Aku tau kau gila, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan separah ini 'ssu."

 **oOo**

Beberapa tumpukan kursi plastik yang di letakkan di sudut rumah menjadi perhatian Tenten begitu gadis itu menginjakkan kakinya di halaman rumah. Tidak hanya itu, beberapa sampah plastik sisa bungkus makanan dan minuman juga berserahkan di bawahnya. Sesaat kemudian indera penciumannya menangkap aroma yang sangat ia benci. Aroma yang terakhir ia cium 7 tahun yang lalu kini ia rasakan kembali.

Krieet..

Suara pintu kayu yang bergesekan dengan bahan berbahan dasar kayu lainnya menyadarkan Tenten dari lamunan kecilnya. Seorang wanita dewasa berdiri di balik pintu tersebut dengan membawa serta ember kayu di tangan kanannya. Mereka saling tatap hingga pada akhirnya sang gadis bergumam pelan,

"Kaasan.."

"KAU!"

Itulah kata-kata pertama yang wanita itu lontarkan ketika ia melihat sosok gadis bersurai cokelat berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya. Tanpa banyak bicara, wanita yang di panggil 'Kaasan' oleh Tenten tersebut menjatuhkan ember kayu di tangannya lalu mengambil langkah seribu menghampiri Tenten, menarik kasar helaian cokelatnya yang sudah terkuncir rapi keatas.

Brakk..

Wanita itu mendorong tubuh Tenten begitu saja ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam rumah. Tepatnya di ruang tamu yang ukurannya tak seberapa.

Tenten jatuh tersungkur di samping meja kayu, kepalanya sempat terbentur pinggiran sofa ketika wanita itu mendorong kasar dirinya. Tenten tak dapat melakukan apapun. Ada alasan mengapa ia harus tunduk pada setiap perlakuan kasar Ibunya yang selalu ia dapatkan hampir setiap hari.

"Kaasan, ada apa ini? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ribut?" Seseorang keluar dari salah satu kamar segera bertanya.

"KAU WANITA JALANG! DEMI TUHAN, BERAPA KALI LAGI AKU HARUS MENERIMA MAKIAN ORANG KARENA TINGKAHMU ITU, HAH?!" Teriaknya lantang tanpa mempedulikan seorang gadis yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

Gadis itu sedikit berbalik. Ia menunduk tanpa berani menatap mata Ibunya. Liquid bening mulai membasahi area pipinya yang sejak tadi sudah memerah karena menahan rasa malu pada para tetangga yang melihat dirinya di perlakukan kasar oleh Ibunya. Ini bukan kali pertama Ibunya bersikap kasar pada dirinya. Tetangganya sudah biasa melihat pemandangan seperti tadi dan tidak ada yang berani menolongnya. Pernah suatu kali tetangganya menolong dirinya dari siksaan sang Ibu, namun keesokan harinya, Tenten di perlakukan jauh lebih tidak manusiawi dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Maka dari itu, para tetangga lebih memilih diam daripada harus melihat Tenten semakin tersiksa karena ulah Ibunya yang brutal itu.

"A-aku minta maaf. Aku hanya mencoba untuk menyelamatkan diri. Pria tua itu hampir saja memperkosaku." Gumamnya dalam tangis.

Sang Ibu berdecap remeh.

"Lalu kenapa kau lari? Bukankah itu lebih baik? Itu artinya kau akan mendapat uang lebih."

"T-tapi Kaasan, perjanjiannya hanyalah menemaninya kesebuah pesta dan menjadi kekasih palsunya."

"Dasar bodoh! Jika sampai dia ingin menidurimu, itu artinya dia suka padamu. Dia ingin menjadikanmu sebagai istri simpanannya!"

"Aku tidak bisa Kaasan. Aku hanya akan menemani para lelaki itu, selebihnya aku tidak mau!" Nada suara Tenten sedikit meninggi.

"Kau manusia tidak berguna! Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau mempunyai pilihan! Kau ada dirumahku! Itu artinya kau harus mematuhi semua perkataanku!"

"Demi Tuhan Kaasan, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku akan berhenti kuliah dan mencari pekerjaan lalu akan kubayar lunas semua hutangku padamu. Aku akan membeli semua alat-alat yang Ayah butuhkan. Tapi tolong, jangan membuatku masuk ke dunia tak senonoh itu."

"Sampai kapan, hah?! Satu tahun? Dua tahun? Tiga tahun? Empat tahun? Kau tidak akan bisa melunasinya! Kau dan Ayahmu yang tidak berguna itu selalu menyusahkan kami!"

Tenten semakin menunduk. Ia sungguh ingin menyerah menghadapi Ibu tirinya ini. Namun ia tidak sudi jika harus masuk kedunia hitam yang selama ini sang Ibu sarankan. Memang hanya sebentar dan mendapatkan banyak uang. Namun harga diri seorang Toshihiro Tenten tak dapat di ukur dengan materi apapun.

"Kabar baik untukmu. Kau tidak perlu lagi berjuang untuk pria tua tak berdaya itu lagi. Orang itu sudah mati siang kemarin. Satu hal yang hanya harus kau pikirkan sekarang adalah melunasi semua hutangmu padaku."

Beberapa di antara kalimat yang Ibunya ucapkan, tamparan telak baginya. Ayahnya meninggal?

Gadis itu sontak mendongak menatap Ibunya dengan mata melebar dan berkaca-kaca.

"T-Tousan m-meninggal?" Ucapnya terbata.

"Ya, kami sudah menguburnya kemarin sore. Dan Ayahmu itu, meninggalkan semua hutangnya untukmu."

"K-kenapa Kaasan tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak berusaha menghubungimu? Berkali-kali aku mencoba menelfonmu dan sia-sia. Dan jika saja aku bisa menghubungimu, hal pertama yang akan kukatakan adalah, 'Kenapa kau melarikan diri lagi?'"

Gadis itu bangkit dengan segala amarah yang tertahan di benaknya. Gejolak emosi yang sejak tadi berusaha ia tekan tampaknya tidak lagi dapat ia sembunyikan. Kata-kata sang Ibu kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan dan sudah melewati batas toleransinya. Kali ini ia tidak peduli jika harus membentak atau bahkan memukul wajah wanita itu. Karena seperti yang baru saja wanita itu katakan, Ayahnya sudah tiada. Itu artinya tak ada lagi alasan bagi Tenten untuk tetap berdiam diri disaat wanita itu menyiksanya.

"Apa kau ini pantas disebut manusia?!" Katanya dengan suara dingin.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kukatakan sekali lagi. Apa kau ini pantas disebut manusia?! Apa hatimu nuranimu yang tak ada gunanya itu sudah kau jual bersamaan dengan harga dirimu di depan pria-pria hidung belang itu, hah?!"

"Kau ini bicara apa?! Berani-beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu padaku, hah?!"

Plakk..

Satu tamparan keras mendarat begitu saja di pipi kanan Tenten. Gadis itu menyeringai tipis menahan rasa menyengat di permukaan kulit yang memerah tersebut.

"SEHINA ITUKAH KAMI DI HADAPANMU HAH?! TIDAK ADAKAH SEDIKIT RASA EMPATIMU PADA KAMI?! JIKA MEMANG KAU TIDAK MENGINGINKAN KAMI, KENAPA KAU DULU MAU MENERIMA KAMI DI RUMAHMU YANG SEMPIT INI?! KAMI AKAN LEBIH BAIK JIKA KAU MENINGGALKAN KAMI DI JALANAN TANPA SEPESERPUN UANG PUN DI KANTONG KAMI!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Tenten. Amarahnya pecah pagi ini setelah bertahun-tahun ia menahannya. Giginya bergemeretak. Tatapannya tajam menusuk wanita bengis di hadapannya.

"KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK BERPIKIR SEPERTI ITU?! JIKA SAJA AKU MEMBUANG KALIAN KEJALANAN HARI ITU, MUNGKIN HANAMI DAN HANAKU SUDAH BISA MASUK KE UNIVERSITAS YANG MEREKA INGINKAN SEKARANG! AKU BERJUANG MATI-MATIAN SEJAK MEREKA BAYI MENABUNG UANG YANG KUDAPATKAN UNTUK ITU, TAPI KARENA AYAHMU YANG SIALAN ITU TERPAKSA AKU HARUS MENGGUNAKAN UANG ITU UNTUK BIAYA PENGOBATANNYA YANG SELANGIT ITU. KAU PIKIR UANG AYAHMU SEBANYAK ITU?! AKU MENIKAHI AYAHMU AGAR HIDUP KAMI BISA BERJALAN SELAYAKNYA MANUSIA. TAPI APA SEKARANG?! KAMI MAKIN TERPURUK KARENA AYAHMU YANG PENYAKITAN ITU. KAU PIKIR AKU SENANG DENGAN ITU SEMUA?! AKU MELAKUKAN INI UNTUK MEMBALAS BUDI AYAHMU PADA KAMI YANG TAK SEBERAPA ITU. TAPI TIDAK KUSANGKA AKAN JADI SEPARAH INI."

"Jadi kau menikahi Ayahku hanya untuk uangnya saja?"

"TENTU SAJA! APALAGI YANG BISA KUHARAPKAN DARI PRIA YANG SUDAH BAU TANAH ITU?!"

Kepala Tenten menunduk begitu saja. Ia tidak tau harus marah, menangis, atau berdiam diri. Apapun yang coba ia lakukan, tak menyurutkan gejolak tak karuan dalam benaknya. Air matanya bercucuran deras. Sangat di sayangkan, kejadian seperti ini harus terjadi di pagi seindah ini.

"Kenapa? ... Kenapa harus kami?" Lirihnya.

"Kalian tidak beruntung."

"Hanya itu?" Singkatnya mendongak.

"Sebelum aku mengenal Ayahmu, hidupku adalah hidup yang tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya. Sebagai wanita yang tak memiliki pengalaman apapun, aku terpaksa masuk kedunia hitam untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku dan keluargaku. Sejak kecil aku hidup serba kekurangan. Bahkan saat aku masih bayi, Ibuku hampir saja membiarkan putingnya kutelan agar aku berhenti menangis karena kelaparan. Setelah aku dewasa aku menyadari, tak ada tempat untuk orang miskin di dunia ini. Maka dari itu, berkat seseorang aku bisa masuk kedunia malam dan perlahan memperbaiki ekonomi keluargaku yang carut marut itu. Sampai pada akhirnya aku mengandung dua anak kembar dengan salah satu pelangganku yang tak mau bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanku.

Singkat cerita, tepatnya 7 tahun yang lalu, Ayahmu yang sedang depresi entah sengaja atau tidak memintaku untuk menemaninya. Dan disanalah pada akhirnya semua ini terjadi. Jika kau bertanya apakah alasanku selain kau tidak beruntung, aku menjawab 'tidak'. Sejujurnya masih ada alasan lain di balik ini semua."

"..."

"Kau.. hidup serba kecukupan di rumah mewah, apapun yang kau inginkan bisa kau dapatkan dalam sekejap mata, kau ada di antara orang-orang yang menyayangimu. Sedangkan Hanami? Dia seusiamu dan dia tidak bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Aku iri padamu karena anakku tidak bisa memiliki hidup sepertimu. Saat masih berusia 12 tahun, Hanami harus menjadi kuli angkut sepulang sekolah dan menjadi pemungut sampah pada malam hari yang uangnya ia gunakan untuk uang sakunya saat sekolah esok harinya. Kau pernah merasakan itu semua? Tentu tidak. Maka dari itu, aku tidak mau melihat putriku menderita seorang diri. Dan disaat yang tepat, keadaanmu memungkinkan untuk membuatmu hidup menderita seperti kami demi sesuap nasi. Sangat tidak adil bukan? Tentu saja. Dunia ini memang tidak adil. Jadi biasakanlah mulai sekarang." Tuturnya penuh penekanan.

Lagi-lagi Tenten menyeringai. Ia menatap Ibunya dan perempuan yang sejak tadi berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya bergantian. Sesaat kemudian gadis itu berucap pelan,

"Kau selalu memanggilku 'Jalang', kau tau apa arti 'Jalang' sebenarnya? Kalian berdua- berdirilah di depan cermin dan lihat pantulannya di sana, itulah yang di sebut 'Jalang' sebenarnya."

Satu perempuan yang sejak tadi berdiri diam bereaksi setelah Tenten melontarkan kata-kata kasar itu.

"Kau bajingan!" Sergahnya.

"Kalian menginginkan aku menjadi pelacur seperti kalian bukan?! Baiklah akan aku lakukan. Kau benar, ketidak beruntunganku adalah bertemu dengan kalian, dan keberuntungan bagiku adalah menghilang dari hadapan kalian. Aku akan menuruti apapun maumu dan putri jalangmu itu. Tapi setelah semua urusan hutangku selesai, jangan harap aku mau menjadi sapi perahmu lagi! Dan untuk saat ini, kuharap ini bisa membungkam mulut busuk kalian." Titahnya emosi.

Tenten mengeluarkan tumpukan uang yang ia terima dari Akashi dan melempar lembaran berharga itu ke udara. Ia menatap tajam Ibu tirinya dan saudara tirinya itu bergantian lantas pergi ke kamaranya meninggalkan dua manusia itu menatap takjub kertas-kertas yang sebagian masih melayang di udara.

.

Bantingan kasar Tenten pada pintu kamarnya menandakan bahwa ia sedang marah dan tidak ingin di ganggu. Ia lempar begitu saja tas kecil yang sejak tadi menghiasi bahunya ke atas ranjang. Gadis itu duduk di atas kursi belajarnya.

Tangannya meremas gemas rambutnya meratapi kehidupannya yang tidak beruntung bertemu dengan orang seperti Hiruko.

Ia melangkah kearah jendela. Tangan kanannya meraih gorden putih polos yang terjulur kebawah. Mata hazel nya menatap jauh pada pepohonan hijau dan rindang yang masih dihiasi titik-titik embun di setiap ujung daunnya. Ia tersenyum damai sesaat melihat pemandangan kecil di belakang rumahnya. Meski tak dapat di pungkiri, kehilangan orangtua untuk yang kedua kalinya adalah pukulan terberat dalam hidupnya yang sulit ia terima.

Tenten sangat ingat, dulu Ibunya pernah berkata 'Kehilangan orangtua adalah langkah awal untuk menjadi dewasa'. Dan kata-kata itu seringkali tidak ia hiraukan sampai saat dimana ia mengalaminya. Kehilangan Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Kaasan.. jika langkah awal untuk menjadi dewasa seperti ini, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak menjadi seorang yang dewasa. Ini terlalu menyakitkan." Lirihnya dengan suara bergetar.

Kedua mata Tenten terpejam merasakan mual di perutnya. Seingatnya ia tidak makan apapun sejak kemarin, namun seolah isi perutnya meronta meminta keluar dari dalam sana.

Sontak ia membungkam mulutnya saat rasa mual menyerangnya. Kedua matanya membulat ketika mengingat kejadian semalam antara dia dan laki-laki kurang ajar itu.

Tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera bangkit, berlari keluar kamar. Ia berlari ke arah kamar mandi tanpa mempedulikan tatapan dari Hiruko dan Hanami yang memunguti satu persatu uang yang ia lempar tadi. Namun sebelum ia masuk ke toilet, Tenten terlebih dahulu menyambar testpack di dalam kotak P3K yang tergantung di dinding tak jauh dari pintu toilet.

Gadis itu sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Ia sudah selesai dengan testpack nya. Ia juga sudah tau hasilnya dan pada akhirnya kini yang tersisa hanyalah penyesalan. Ia menyesal menerima tawaran Kise untuk ikut kerumahnya. Ia menyesal menuruti perkataan Riko yang tak mengijinkannya pulang malam itu. Bahkan ia menyesal pada hidupnya yang begitu sial.

Kaki Tenten lunglai. Tubuhnya merosot kebawah dengan tatapan kosong dan wajah pucat. Benda kecil di tangannya terlepas dari genggamannya. Sekali lagi ia melihat garis strip dua pada benda itu berharap apa yang ia lihat salah. Namun tidak ada gunanya, garis merah itu tetap ada disana. Air matanya mengucur begitu saja. Tenten merasa hidupnya sudah berakhir. Semuanya hancur.

"Kaasan Tousan, bawa aku bersamamu."

 **oOo**

Suasana ruang kantor sang Direktur terlihat mencekam ketika ia mendapati seseorang yang tak asing baginya duduk di sebuah sofa tunggal di sudut ruangan. Satu kaki pria itu dinaikkan ke atas kaki yang lainnya menatao dingin seseorang yang baru saja tiba dan masih berdiri di ambanh pintu ruangan yang terbuat dari kaca tebal berlapis stainless tersebut.

Akashi berjalan menuju kursinya dalam diam dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Sudah pukul delapan. Kau terlambat satu jam. Kupikir kau bangun kesiangan karena kelelahan. Tapi aku salah."

Akashi tetap diam. Ia tidak melakukan apapun di atas mejanya, namun juga tak menjawab bahkan menatap sang Ayah yang sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Tadinya tujuanku datang kemari adalah untuk memberitahumu tentang proyek besar di Belgia yang sudah di rencanakan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi dengan sangat terpaksa aku tunda itu. Dan kau pasti sudah tau alasan apa yang membuatku tetap bertahan disini bukan?" Katanya dengan nada dingin.

Sudah pasti Akashi tau apa yang akan pria itu bicarakan. Semenjak ia bertunangan dengan Gracia 6 bulan yang lalu, pria itu menyewa mata-mata untuk menguntit kegiatannya selama seharian penuh. Akashi tidak tau pasti kenapa Ayahnya sampai melakukan hal itu, tapi menurutnya kesalahan kecil yang ia lakukan, bisa mencoreng nama keluarga Akashi yang sudah terkenal di seluruh Jepang sebagai keluarga yang bermartabat.

"Jangan menyentuhnya!" Kata Akashi memperingatkan menatap lurus meja kerjanya.

Smirk sang Ayah nampak menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tadinya aku tidak mau. Kejadian seperti ini harusnya tidak terjadi. Tapi aku tidak akan segan menghabisinya jika kau masih berhubungan dengannya."

"Tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi."

"Persetan. Tidak ada alasan kuat untukmu tetap bertahan di sisinya. Dia hanya seorang pelacur. Ditinggalkan setelah di puaskan adalah hal yang biasa baginya."

Ujung jari telunjuk dan ibu jari Akashi saling bertaut. Hatinya berkecamuk ia merasa ragu akan mengatakan hal ini namun entah kenapa ia sangat yakin perkirannya itu benar.

"Dia mengandung anakku." Balas Akashi dingin.

Terkejut? Tentu saja pria tua itu terkejut. Namun meski begitu, ia tetap berusaha bersikap tenang di hadapan putranya.

"Benarkah?" Ia menanggapi santai.

Pria itu beranjak dari sofa nyaman yang didudukinya melangkah keluar dengan santai sembari membenahi kancing jas nya.

Sesaat kemudian tangannya merogoh saku jas bagian dalamnya lalu melempar kasar puluhan lembar foto seorang wanita berparas cantik yang tengah beraktivitas. Satu diantara foto tersebut memperlihatkan background sang wanita tengah turun dari sebuah mobil. Akashi mengenali mobil tersebut.

"Banyak pria yang tidur dengannya dan kau menganggapnya mengandung anakmu? Aku membesarkanmu bukan untuk menjadi orang bodoh Seijuro."

Tangannya menggapai knop pintu dan membuka pintunya, ia melirik Akashi dari sudut matanya.

"Melihat keyakinanmu bahwa dia telah mengandung buah cintamu, aku menghargainya. Hanya sampai siang nanti, jika kau tidak menyembunyikannya dariku, aku tidak akan segan menghabisinya."

Akashi terdiam. Tatapan tajam menusuk dari mata Heterokom sang pangeran absolut menghiasi kepergian Ayahnya yang semakin menghilang dari tatapannya.

 **oOo**

"Maaf, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang duduk di kursi kosong di depan Tenten. Ia meletakkan tasnya di kursi sebelahnya dengan nafas tersengal. Mata aquamarine nya lantas menatap sang sahabat yang mengulas senyum tipisnya.

"Tidak, aku baru tiba 10 menit yang lalu." Jawab Tenten.

"Maaf, boleh aku memesan?" Serunya pada seorang pelayan. "Aku sangat haus." Ujarnya beralih pada Tenten. Gadis bermata hazel itu menggeleng dengan tawa ringan.

"Satu Choco Hazelnut."

"Hanya itu?" Tanya sang pelayan.

Wanita itu berpikir sesaat. "Ehm, baiklah beri juga aku roti gandum dengan taburan almond dan krim cheese. Masing-masing tiga."

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu 10 menit, Nona."

Ia mengangguk sesaat dan kembali beralih pada Tenten di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku Ino, sudah memintamu datang kemari." Kata Tenten dengan nada menyesal.

Ino tertawa kecil. "Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja tidak masalah. Aku hanya heran, kenapa kau tidak masuk kuliah dan malah mengajakku kemari? Apakah Ibu tiri kejammu itu membuat masalah lagi?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah Ino."

Aquamarine indah itu membulat. "A-apa?! K-kenapa?"

"Banyak hal yang sudah kupertimbangkan. Dan mungkin berhenti kuliah dan mulai mencari pekerjaan adalah pilihan yang tepat. Lagipula Ayahku sudah meninggal. Tidak ada lagi alasan bagiku untuk bertahan disana. Setelah semua hutangku lunas, aku akan pergi dari sana." Jelas Tenten menatap sendur sahabatnya itu.

"Paman Toshihiro me-meninggal?" Lagi-lagi Ino di buat terkejut karena perkataan Tenten.

Tenten mengangguk lemah.

"Tenten, keluarlah dari sana. Kau bisa tinggal denganku di apartementku."

"Tidak bisa Ino. Aku sudah berjanji akan menuruti apapun perkataanya selama aku masih terikat dengannya. Lagipula aku..." Suara Tenten melemah. Tangan kanannya mengelus perut berisinya yang masih kempes.

"Aku apa Tenten?" Tanyanya gusar.

"Aku hamil."

"K-kau serius?" Ino terperanga.

Tenten mengangguk. Ia lantas menunduk sesenggukan. Bibirnya terkatup rapat menahan suara tangisnya.

Ino pindah duduk di samping Tenten. Ia merangkul Tenten membiarkan gadis bersurai coklat itu menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sungguh tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan pada janin ini. Aku ingin melahirkan dan membesarkannya karena dia darah dagingku, tapi jika Ibuku mengetahuinya, dia akan mengugurkan bayi ini dengan berbagai alasan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Katanya sesenggukan.

Gadis berusurai pirang itu menangis sendu memeluk erat Tenten yang masih menangis lirih. Tangannya mengelus puncak rambut Tenten bermaksud agar gadis itu sedikit tenang.

"Pria bajingan! Katakan padaku, siapa yang berani-beraninya menyentuhmu! Akan kuhabisi dia!" Kata Ino emosi.

Tenten mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tidak teratur. "Aku tidak tau. Semuanya terjadi secara tiba-tiba dan diluar kendaliku."

"Tenten, kenapa kau begitu menyedihkan? Apa salahmu di kehidupanmu yang lalu?" Kata Ino bersuara parau.

Ino melepas tiba-tiba pelukannya. Matanya yang berair menatap Tenten penuh harap. Kedua tangannya meremas bahu Tenten.

"Tinggalkan rumah itu dan tinggalah bersamaku. Aku bisa menjual apartement yang aku tinggali sekarang untuk membayar hutang-hutangmu pada iblis itu. Dan sebagai gantinya, kita bisa mencari rumah sewaan sederhana untuk kita tinggali. Bagaimana?"

"Kau gila? Tidak. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melakukan itu. Lagipula, kenapa harus kau yang membayar hutang-hutangku? Jika Ayah dan Ibumu sampai tau, kau bisa di bunuh oleh mereka." Balas Tenten cepat.

"Mereka ada di Belgia, mereka tidak akan tau. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu hidup seperti ini Tenten. Melihatmu seperti ini, rasanya aku ingin mati."

"Terimakasih atas tawaranmu Ino, tapi sungguh aku tidak bisa menerima bantuanmu."

"Tapi Tenten aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini. Kau sudah seperti saudara bagiku, mana mungkin aku membiarkan kau seorang diri menghadapai keadaan sulit seperti ini?"

"Kau ada di sampingku saat aku membutuhkan tempat bersandar, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bayimu? Jika sampai Iblis itu tau.."

"Biarlah bayi ini menjadi masalahku. Jangan kau pikirkan. Aku yakin kami akan baik-baik saja. Terimakasih Ino." Kata Tenten berhambur memeluk hangat gadis berparas molek tersebut.

Ino tersenyum hangat. Mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sama-sama Tenten. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kumohon hubungi aku. Paling tidak aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk kalian meskipun aku tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sana."

Pelukan Tenten melonggar. Ia menarik diri kebelakang dengan sudut bibir terangkat.

Tenten menangguk pelan.

"Hei, menurutmu apa gayaku terlalu muda untuk ukuran seorang Bibi?" Tanya Ino.

Tenten memicing bingung.

"Bukankah aku akan menjadi seorang Bibi dari anakmu?" Balasnya cepat. Keduanya lantas tertawa.

Tap.. tap.. tap.. brukk..

Suara derap langkah seseorang yang berlari dalam ruangan mengejutkan seisi cafe. Beberapa detik setelahnya, suara gaduh semakin jelas terdengar ketika seseorang dengan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri kursi Tenten dan Ino dan dengan cepat duduk di kursi yang tadinya di tempati Ino.

Kedua gadis itu mengerjap heran menatap sang pria yang membalas tatapan mereka bergantian dengan nafas tersengal. Bersamaan dengan datangnya pria itu, pesanan Ino datang di antar oleh seorang pelayan perempuan. Belum sempat alas gelas Choco Hazelnut Ino menyentuh permukaan licin dan mengkilat meja bundar yang berdiameter sekitar 1 meter tersebut, tangan sang pengunjung tak di undang segera menyambar minuman dingin tersebut dan meneguk setengah isinya.

"Hei, itu milikku!" Seru sang pemilik asli gelas minuman tersebut protes.

"Maaf Nona, apa kau ingin aku membuatnya lagi?" Tanya sang pelayan pada Ino.

"Baiklah itu ide bagus. Terimakasih." Jawab Ino ramah namun tak melepas ekspresi kesalnya.

"K-Kise?" Gumam Tenten memaku.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Ino menatap Tenten dan Kise bergantian.

Air muka Ino berubah kesal. Bibirnya mengatup rapat menatap tajam nan dalam ke arah topaz sang pria pirang. Kise tercekat.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau pelakunya!" Tukas Ino emosi.

Seisi cafe segera beralih pada Ino setelah gadis itu meneriaki Kise dengan sebutan 'Pelaku' yang notabennya adalah kata-kata yang sering menjurus pada hal yang negatif.

"Ahahaha~ maaf maaf 'ssu. Silahkan lanjutkan perbincangan kalian 'ssu. Gadis ini hanya sedang gusar 'ssu." Kata Kise sungkan mengangkat tangannya kedepan tubuhnya dengan suara canggung.

Setelah keadaan kembali normal, Kise kembali pada Tenten dan teman pirangnya.

"Darimana kau tau aku ada disini Kise-san?" Tanya Tenten.

Tangan kanan Kise terangkat keatas dan menggaruk canggung belakang lehernya. "Aku tau dari teman-teman di kampusmu. Mereka bilang kau sering kemari."

"Lalu dari mana kau tau tempat kuliahku?"

Kise menghela. Ia menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Aku bertanya pada saudaramu Hanami."

"Si wanita murahan itu?" Sambar Ino spontan.

Keduanya menoleh menatap Ino. Tak lama kemudian Kise tertawa.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mau mengatakan itu 'ssu. Tapi kurasa kau benar. Dia agak.."

"Sudahlah jangan membicarakan dia." Sela Tenten. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Imbuhnya datar.

"Akashi memintaku untuk menemuimu 'ssu. Kuakui ini sangat merepotkan, aku sedang ada pemotretan dan dia tiba-tiba memintaku untuk menemukan keberadaanmu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi namun hanya dengan sekilas pemikiran saja aku sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu dan aku mencoba untuk mengerti permintaan Akashi untuk menjagamu 'ssu."

"Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi?" Tanya Ino tak nyaman.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Sebentar lagi Akashi akan kemari dan dia akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

"Akashi? Siapa dia?" Tanya Ino menatap Tenten dengan ekspresi menyelidik.

Tenten memutar pupil hazelnya ragu mendapat pertanyaan dari sahabatnya tersebut.

Drrt.. drrt..

Ponsel yang berada di saku ceana bagian kana Kise bergetar tiba-tiba. Pria itu segera mengeluarkan benda tersebut lantas menekan salah satu tombol di atas layat touchscreen tersebut.

"Dia sudah ada di depanku. Kau dimana 'ssu?" Tanya Kise pada seseorang di sebrang telefon.

Tak lama setelahnya Kise mengerjap ringan dan mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah aku tau." Katanya singkat memutus sambungan telefonnya.

Topaz kelereng sang model beralih pada Tenten yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Mata yang bak di bingkai oleh eyeliner itu menyipit bersamaan dengan kedua ujung bibirnya yang membentuk bulan sabit.

"Dia ingin bicara denganmu. Temui dia di parkiran." Kata Kise.

"Apa? Kenapa harus di parkiran? Apa yang akan temanmu lakukan hah?! Tenten akan tetap disini." Sergah Ino menatap Kise dengan dahi berkerut kesal.

"Dengar Nona pirang, apapun yang terjadi pada Tenten saat ini, Akashi lah yang paling bertanggung jawab atas semuanya." Jelas Kise tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah anggap saja aku mengerti. Tapi kenapa harus di dalam mobilnya? Kenapa tidak disini saja?" Sergah Ino lagi sedikit membusung.

Kise memajukan sedikit badannya. Tangan kirinya berada di atas meja menunjukkan hand five nya lalu berbisik.

"Disini kita membicarakan tentang Akashi Seijuuro. Jadi sebuah privasi adalah hal mutlak baginya. Sedikit saja kesalahan, martabatnya akan hancur tak bersisa."

Ino mematung. Aquamarine nya menatap Kise dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"A-Akashi S-Seijuuro k-kau bilang?" Tanya Ino dengan nafas tercekat.

Pria menjauhkan wajahnya menangguk mantap dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi Kise. Tolong katakan padanya." Kata Tenten bersandar.

"Tenten, kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Dia Ayah dari bayimu. Dia berhak mengetahuinya." Kata Ino menatap nanar sahabatnya.

"Temanmu benar. Jika kau tidak mau melakukannya untuk dirimu, lakukan untuk bayimu." Imbuh Kise.

Gadis itu menghela nafas berat. Ia menunduk menatap lurus kakinya dibawah meja.

Tenten berdiri dengan membawa serta tas kecil yang menghiasi bahu kanannya. Ia mencoba meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Akashi tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padanya. Ia lantas melangkah keluar menuruti perkataan Kise. Menyisakan Ino dan Kise.

"Lalu kau ini siapa?" Tanya Ino menatap sinis Kise.

"Aku adalah seorang model 'ssu. Kau tidak pernah melihatku di majalah-majalah? Bukankah nama 'Kise Ryouta' tidaklah asing di sampul majalah fashion?" Tukas Kise percaya diri.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik dengan majalah fashion pria. Aku hanya tertarik pada fashion wanita." Balas Ino singkat dan terkesan cuek. Bibir Kise mengerucut.

.

Derap langkah Tenten perlahan menurunkan kecepatan langkahnya ketika matanya sudah melihat mobil sang Emperor Eye tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Seorang pria bertubuh tegap dan besar yang mengenakan setelan lengkap jas serta kemeja juga kacamata hitam menghalangi cahaya matahari siang menyorot matanya.

"Silahkan masuk, Nona." Katanya setelah membuka pintu bagian belakang mobil.

Tenten menyorot jauh kedalam mobil dan mendapat bagian kaki seseorang duduk dengan santainya disana.

Ia maju ragu dengan tempo gerakan yang tak teratur. Nafasnya tertahan di dada ketika ia masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk di samping Akashi tanpa menatap pria itu sedetik pun.

Pintu mobil tertutup semakin menambah kesan sunyi dan dingin. Di tambah lagi suhu AC mobil yang entah berapa derajat. Membuat gadis itu sedikit mengigil ketika hembusan hawa dingin tersebut menerpa kulit lengannya yang tak terbalut apapun.

Akashi menoleh pelan pada Tenten. Mata Heterokomnya menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh sang gadis yang duduk tegang menatap lurus entah kemana.

"Katakan, apa kau hamil?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"..."

Akashi menyeringai ringan.

"Jangan paksa aku menggunakan cara kasar untuk mengetahuinya." Imbuhnya masih dengan nada yang sama.

Tenten menoleh membalas tatapan Akashi padanya. Sirat yang terpancar dari pupil hazel ketika bertemu dengan heterkom Akashi, cukup untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa perkiraanya itu benar.

Senyum sang Emperor Eye mengembang perlahan.

"Tidak ada lagi alasan untukmu pergi dariku."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Heyaha~ Ran Megumi here! XD Oke, hanya mau menginformasikan saja, fanfic ini sepertinya tidak bisa di jadikan twoshot. Mungkin akan selesai di chapter 3 aka menjadi mini chapter XD Tanya kenapa? Ran Megumi akan menjawab, saya juga tidak tau XD *digaruk* Okelah, makasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fanfic nista bin hancur ini. Maafkan kalo alurnya berantakan kaya beras tumpah, karena ini fanfic xover pertama saya. Eh enggak deng, yang kedua XD**

 **Sooya: Shepppp! Sudah di lanjut. Happy reading :))**

 **Akashi Yuu: Haloha Akashi-san. Yoroshiku :3 sipo, makasih reviewnya. Semoga ceritanya nggak bikin kzl XD**

 **Ileny Chan: Hai Ileny-san, salam kenal juga dari Ran Megumi :)) Sudah di update, semoga chapter depan nggak bikin Ileny kecewa ya :))**

 **Akira Ken: Iya kayanya Ran ya yang aneh XD Oke, sejauh ini gimana chemistry Akashi Tenten? XD Tentang mini chapter, Ran ada rencana mau bikin fanfic Tenten sama Sakura :3 *tapi bukan yuri loh* XD**

 **Marin Choi: Ehehe~ makasih udah sempatkan waktu buat baca :)) Gadis Pencuri masih dalam proses pengerjaan. Harap sabar ya XD**

 **Sakura Shimura: Ehehehe~ makasih. See you Sakura-san :))**

 **Yosh! Chapter 2 is complete! XD Ijinkan Ran balik ke dunia Ran untuk melanjutkan fanfic Gadis Pencuri yang masih rampung setengah XD Ciao! 0^0**

 **Log in? Cek PM :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Light Pennerial the Pearl Black**

 **Xover**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Akashi Seijuuro x Tenten**

 **Warn: Typo(s), Abal, Nista, OOC, etc**

 **Don't like, dont read**

 **RnR**

 **No Flame**

 **.**

 **.**

Grabs..

Satu buah benda berbentuk bulat berwarna orange dihiasi garis hitam di sekitarnya melesat masuk dengan anggunnya kedalam ring setelah seseorang menembakkan shooting cantiknya dengan jarak kurang lebih 6 meter. Dengan sigapnya ia menghampiri bola yang sudah menembus jaring-jaring ring dengan tangan kirinya setelah beberapa saat yang lalu ia berlari kecil dari tempatnya semula.

Tidak peduli rambut lepek akibat keringat ataupun kemeja putihnya yang sudah mulai basah dan terlihat tembus pandang berkat cahaya matahari sore yang menghujaninya. Ia terus bermain tanpa mempedulikan kemeja dan celana kantor yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Mata heterokomnya masih setia terpatri pada ring bulat yang tingginya kurang lebih 3 meter.

Sementara tak jauh dari tempat Akashi yang sibuk dengam benda bulat dan berjaringnya, seorang gadis menatap setiap gerakan Akashi dengan tampang malas dan tidak bergairah di atas kursi kayu panjang dibawah tanaman hias yang tumbuh subur dan menjulang tinggi. Meski udaranya sangat sejuk, tidak merubah mood Tenten yang masih dalam keadaan kacau.

Gadis itu menyangga rahangnya menggunakan kedua tangannya yang ditumpu di atas paha. Angin sepoi yang sejak tadi menerpanya tak ia hiraukan sekalipun beberapa kali surai tersebut menghalangi pengelihatannya. Rambut cokelat panjang sepunggungnya yang ia gerai sejak bertemu dengan Ino tadi siang terayun menggelitik beberapa titik di punggungnya yang hanya di lapisi baju terusan berbahan katun.

Tenten. Gadis yang saat ini sedang digilai oleh Akashi Seijuuro, tengah berada di halaman penthouse pria itu. Rumah yang letaknya di lantai paling atas tersebut terlihat sangat menakjubkan dengan nuansa rungan putih dengan gaya simple elegant. Tidak hanya itu, tempat ini juga dilengkapi dengan taman luas rangkap lapangan basket dengan ruang gym pribadi. Rumput yang menghiasi setiap sudut taman terlihat sangat segar dan hijau. Menunjukkan betapa telitinya sang pemilik rumah.

Tepat ketika Tenten memutuskan untuk sekedar mengayunkan kakinya yang menggantung guna melepas bosan, suara gema kecil yang dihasilkan bola basket yang makin lama pantulannya makin rendah perlahan menghilang. Menyisakan sang pemain yang kini berjalan dengan santainya mengarah pada dirinya dengan peluh membasahi wajahnya serta beberapa kancing kemeja bagian atas terbuka.

Akashi duduk tepat disamping Tenten menatap lurus kedepan. Tau apa yang di maksud Akashi, gadis itu menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dari dalam tasnya.

Pria itu menerima begitu saja pemberian Tenten dan meneguk sebagian isinya.

"Terimakasih." Katanya dengan nada lega.

Gadis itu menghela. Tatapannya turun pada kedua kakinya.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu mengajakku kemari?" Tanyanya to the point.

Akashi menyeringai sesaat. Ia menurunkan mulut botol dari wajahnya lalu menutup botol tersebut.

"Tentu saja untuk menunjukkan rumah yang akan kami tinggali pada calon istriku."

Senyum pahit. Itulah yang di tunjukkan Tenten mendapat jawaban dari Akashi yang terdengar menggelikan baginya.

Tangan kanan Tenten menyambar tas di sampingnya lalu beranjak berdiri sembari meracau,

"Berhentilah bicara omong kosong. Aku tidak berencana untuk hidup denganmu." Kata Tenten.

Gadis itu berbalik membetulkan letak tali tasnya yang di gantung pada bahu atasnya. Belum selangkah ia pergi, pria itu berhasil menahan tangannya dan menarik tubuh mungilnya diatas pangkuannya begitu saja.

Terkejut? Tidak perlu ditanya. Bukan hanya terkejut. Tenten merasa jantungnya berhenti saat permukaan paha bawahnya mengenai paha atas Akashi. Sontak ia menoleh menatap lurus sang pria dengan manik melebar.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang bermain-main di situasi seperti ini Toshihiro Tenten." Lontar Akashi dingin membalas tatapan Tenten.

"Katakan saja apa maumu dan berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau menginginkanku." Balas Tenten tak kalah dingin.

"Kau yang harusnya berhenti bersikap seolah kau tidak membutuhkanku."

"Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras dengan pendirianmu?"

"Pertama untukmu. Dan kedua untuk bayiku yang hidup dalam rahimmu."

Tenten menghela. Melempar pandangan ke arah lain tanpa mengubah posisinya.

Drrt.. drrt.. drrt..

Ponsel di saku Tenten bergetar beberapa kali. Matanya beralih kebawah. Kakinya menapak hendak bangkit dari pangkuan Akashi. Namun urung saat lengan kiri pria itu menghalanginya. Ia mendengus malas sembari memutar kedua maniknya.

Terpaksa ia harus berada di posisi ini entah sampai berapa lama. Tenten memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya guna memberi ruang untuk tangannya mengambil ponselnya. Helaian rambut sebelah kirinya menggelitik bahu dan dada Akashi ketika hembusan angin mengayunkannya.

"Iya Ino?" Kata Tenten pada seseorang disana.

 _[TENTEN! KAU DIMANA?! APA KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?! KENAPA TIDAK MENGHUBUNGIKU?!]_ Seru Ino dari sana.

Praktis Tenten menjauhkan ponsel yang melekat di telinganya. Sebelah matanya menyipit ketika rasa pengang menjalari telinga kanannya.

"Ino.. Ino.. tenanglah. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab gadis itu setelah dirasa aman untuk mendekatkan lagi ponsel tersebut ketelinganya.

 _[Syukurlah kalau begitu. Lalu kau dimana sekarang? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Aku sangat khawatir padamu. Apa pria bernama Akashi itu berbuat macam-macam padamu, huh?"]_

Mata Tenten melirik Akashi yang sedari tadi tak melepas pandangan dari dirinya.

"Aku ada dirumahnya sekarang Ino. Tidak perlu khawatir, tidak terjadi apapun padaku." Jawabnya masih melirik Akashi.

 _[Tapi Tenten.. kenapa suaramu terdengar parau begitu? Kau yakin pria itu tidak berbuat macam-macam padamu?]_

Tenten beralih pada lapangan basket yang kosong dihujani matahari sore. Kedua sudut bibir gadis itu terangkat mengulas senyum tulus.

"Sungguh aku baik-baik saja Ino. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Mata heterokom itu terpaku pada senyuman Tenten yang tak kunjung menghilang. Sesaat ia berpikir, akankah bayinya kelak memiliki senyum seteduh itu?

Menyadari tatapan Akashi kepadanya, Tenten memutus begitu saja panggilannya dengan Ino.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanyanya menyelidik.

"Aku hanya meminta satu hal padamu... Bisakah kau mewariskan senyumanmu yang barusan itu pada bayi kita?"

Gadis itu tertawa remeh.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Semua terserah pada Tuhan."

"Kau benar. Tapi aku sudah memiliki satu yaitu pada dirimu."

"Kau masih betah dengan omong kosongmu itu. Jika hanya bayi ini yang kau inginkan katakan saja. Kau tidak perlu berusah payah untuk menghiburku."

"Lihat sekitarmu. Semuanya- bahkan debu yang bersarang di rumah ini pun adalah milikmu. Udara yang kau hirup, tanah yang aku dan kau pijak disini, sekarang atas namamu. Apa semua itu masih belum cukup membuktikan keseriusanku?"

Kedua mata Tenten membulat sempurna. Nafasnya tercekat mendengar pengakuan Akashi yang terdengar di luat nalarnya.

"K-kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Tentu saja karena aku tau kau mengandung darah dagingku."

Tubuh Tenten melemah. Ia menunduk menghalangi Akashi menatap matanya yang mulai berair.

"Berhentilah sebelum terlambat. Aku hanya akan mengacaukan hidupmu. Ini tidak benar." Isaknya dengan suara parau.

"Melenyapkan iblis-iblis itu dari muka bumi adalah hal yang mudah bagiku."

"Jangan memaksaku."

"Ada alasan dibalik penolakanmu bukan?" Tanya Akashi menghadapkan wajah gadis itu kepadanya.

"Tidak."

"Cepat katakan akanku selesaikan semuanya."

Punggung tangan Tenten menyapu sudut matanya yang berair. Ia beranjak dari pangkuan pria berambut terang tersebut.

Hanya sepersekian detik ia lepas dari Akashi, pria itu kembali menyergapnya dari belakang. Ia mengeratkan lengannya pada tubuh mungil sang gadis yang masih betah dengan nafas tersengal akibat terlalu keras menahan suara tangisnya. Suara angin yang menggoyangkan dedaunan kering dibawah menyatu dengan suara tangis gadis itu yang akhirnya pecah. Giginya mengigit bibir bawahnya keras bahkan akan nyaris berdarah jika Akashi tidak menghalaunya dengan meletakkan ujung dagunya di atas bahu ibu dari calon bayinya.

"Bahkan neraka sekalipun tidak akan membuatku menyerah untuk mempertahankanmu." Kata-kata dingin yang terlontar dari bibir Akashi membuat Tenten memejamkan kedua matanya rapat.

Rahang Tenten mengeras. Giginya bergemeretak tak lama kemudian seringai keluar.

"Begitukah?- Jika semua terasa mudah bagimu, jawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau seorang karyawan? Atau seorang wakil manager, manager, bagaimana dengan wakil direktur atau bahkan direktur perusahaan.. Oh ya, tentu saja- kau bukanlah seorang karyawan. Dilihat dari semua yang kau miliki dan apa yang kau berikan padamu gaji karyawan tidak akan sanggup membeli semua ini."

Tautan tangan Akashi merenggang. Matanya membulat mendengar pertanyaan Tenten. Seketika itu juga Tenten berbalik menatap lurus mata Akashi dengan tatapan menantang.

"Apa kau seorang wakil manager yang gila jabatan? Seorang manager yang berambisi untuk naik pangkat? Seorang wakil direktur yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan pengakuan?..." Tanyanya bertubi-tubi dengan suara yang semakin meninggi.

Berkali-kali Akashi mencoba menenangkan Tenten dengan menyentuh bahu gadis itu. Namun tak jarang juga Tenten menepis tangan Akashi begitu saja.

"JAWAB SAJA PERTANYAANKU! APA KAU SALAH SATU DI ANTARA MEREKA, HAH?!"

"Pertanyaanmu sangat menggelikan. Kau-"

"JIKA BENAR KAU SALAH SATU DIANTARA MEREKA DEMI TUHAN, ENYAHLAH DARI HIDUPKU! JAUHAKAN DIRIMU DARIKU! AKU MUAK PADAMU!" Sergah Tenten dengan nafas tersengal menatap tajam Akashi yang membeku di tempatnya.

Mata hazel itu masih menatap Akashi. Kedua bola mata indah itu menyiratkan keputus asaan. Maniknya tak bergerak meski matanya mulai berair. Ia meraup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa guna menghilangkan sesak di dadanya.

Tatapan Akashi yang tadinya sempat menajam berangsur lemah.

Pria itu merengkuh Tenten membenamkan wajah gadis itu kebawah lehernya. Tak peduli Tenten berontak memukul berkali-kali dadanya, Akashi tetap tak melepaskan rengkuhannya.

Pukulan Tenten perlahan berhenti. Ia masih berusaha lepas dengan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya. Tangisnya makin menjadi. Suaranya paraunya terdengar menyayat bagi Akashi.

"Hidupku hancur karena itu semua.. Ayahku salah satu diantara mereka. Aku muak dengan uang, aku muak dengan jabatan, aku muak dengan kekayaan, bahkan aku muak dengan hidupku sendiri." Katanya menumpahkan semua yang tersendat di hatinya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan semuanya untukmu jika memang itu satu-satunya cara agar kau mau hidup bersamaku. Aku bersumpah."

 **oOo**

Suasana sunyi menyergap Akashi begitu ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambut setengah basah. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Tidak tampak ada yang aneh. Mulai dari ruang tv sampai ruang makan rangkap dapur keadaanya sama seperti saat ia tinggalkan 15 menit yang lalu. Yang membedakan hanya peralatan makan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk makan bersama Tenten di atas meja sudah terlihat rapi di tempatnya dalam keadaan bersih.

Kakinya melenggang santai sembari menggosokkan handuk kecil dikepalanya. Ia masih terus berjalan sampai pada akhirnya ia berhenti saat mendapati seorang gadis tengah terlelap di sofa ruang tv. Setengah rambutnya menghalangi pandangan Akashi yang ingin melihat langsung wajah gadis tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

Pria itu merebahkan Tenten dengan mulus di atas ranjangnya tanpa membangungkannya. Tangan kirinya meraih selimut di bawah kaki Tenten lantas membungkus tubuh gadis itu hingga mencapai dadanya. Jemarinya menyibakkan helaian cokelat yang menutupi wajahnya sesaat setelah ia memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi ranjang bermaksud untuk memandang wajah baru dalam hidupnya itu lebih lama.

Mata hazel itu masih tertutup. Sesekali bagian atas hidungnya berkerut takut entah mimpi macam apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Tak perlu bertanya pun Akashi sudah tau hidup seperti apa yang selama ini gadis itu jalani. Hanya satu macam kehidupan yang mampu membuat semua wanita yang terlibat didalamnya mengalami reaksi seperti ini. Hanya beberapa diantara mereka yang tak tergoda oleh gemerlap dunia malam. Dan Tenten adalah salah satunya.

Perlahan Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Tenten dan tak lama setelah itu, ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan hangat dan lama pada dahi gadis yang masih terlelap dalam alam mimpi buruknya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, pria itu menjauhkan dirinya. Sudut matanya melirik ponsel yang letaknya tak jauh dari tubuh Tenten berbaring. Sesaat kemudian ia meraih ponsel hitam tersebut dan menekan layar touchscreen disana.

"Temukan seseorang bernama Hiruko Ameda. Berikan penawaran dengan syarat dia mau melepas Tenten. Berikan apapun yang dia inginkan. Setelah itu, bawa semua barang milik Tenten dari rumahnya. Kau mengerti." Kata Akashi dingin pada seseorang di seberang telefon.

 _[Dimengerti. Setelah semua selesai, akan kuhubungi Akashi-sama secepatnya.]_

Setelah perbincangannya dengan lawan bicaranya berakhir, Akashi segera menutup telefonnya dan menghubungi nomer lain. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu menyambar cepat sebuah mantel cokelat di dalam lemari tanpa melepas ponsel yang melekat di telinganya.

"Aku Seijuuro. Apa Ayahku ada dirumah?" Tanyanya sembari menggunakan mantelnya lalu keluar dari kamaranya. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Light Pennerial the Pearl Black**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aroma masakan yang berasal dari dapur menyeruak mengisi rongga hidung Akashi yang baru saja masuk ke apartemen nya. Tas besar yang menggantung di bahu kirinya ia letakkan begitu saja diatas sofa ruang keluarga setelah ia melepas sepatunya didepan. Dengan satu gerakan tangan, ia juga melempar benda bulat berwarna orange yang di tentengnya kedalam keranjang sedang di sudut ruangan. Maniknya memperhatikan seorang wanita yang membelakanginya tengah bergulat dengan pisau dan kompor di ruang makan rangkap dapur. Celemek birunya terlihat kotor disana sini entah karena noda kecap atau apapun. Rambut brunette nya di kuncir setinggi mungkin lalu dicepol keatas memperlihatkan tengkuk jenjangnya dari belakang. Beberapa helai rambutnya yang jatuh mengitari area telinga dan lehernya terlihat sedikit basah karena keringat yang mengucur.

"Kaasan, apa kau melihat kaus kaki yang Kaasan belikan saat festival bulan lalu?" Seru seorang gadis kecil dari lantai atas.

Suara cempreng dari seorang gadis kecil berusia 6 tahun bersatu dengan suara gaduh langkah kaki yang berlari kesana kemari.

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya Kei-chan? Bukankah sudah Kaasan bilang untuk meletakkan sendiri barang-barang milikmu yang sudah Kaasan cuci dan lipat."

"Aku lupa meletakkan benda itu Kaasan." Balas sang lawan bicara tak lama setelah Tenten diam.

"Baiklah nanti akan kita cari sama-sama. Turunlah, makan malam sudah hampir siap." Seru Tenten membalikkan tubuhnya meletakkan piring saji berisi teriyaki.

Hazelnya melebar saat mengetahui seseorang berdiri di belakang sofa ruang tv.

"Eh- Akashi-san, sejak kapan kau ada di situ? Kenapa aku tidak mendengar kau pulang?" Katanya sedikit memicing heran.

"Baru saja." Akashi tersenyum tipis menghampiri istrinya.

Sudah sejak 6 tahun yang lalu Akashi dan Tenten menempati apartemen ini. Memang besar namun tak sebesar penthouse Akashi yang berada di negara matahari terbit tersebut. Semuanya sudah Akashi lakukan untuk hidup dengan Tenten. Ia bahkan mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membujuk Hiruko Ameda agar wanita itu mau melepas wanita yang kini menyandang nama Akashi Tenten tersebut. Namun semua itu bukanlah masalah bagi Akashi. Usahanya terbayarkan karena kini ia hidup dengan keluarga kecilnya di negeri orang tanpa melepas semua dunianya yang sudah sejak lama ia geluti.

Luksemburg. Negara yang sektor industrinya di dominasi oleh industri baja ini telah menjadi tempat bernaungnya dan Tenten sejak wanita itu hamil Akashi Keijuuro di bulan pertama kandungannya. Sangat membekas di ingatannya ketika ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan jabatan direktur di perusahaan utamanya pada Ayahnya. Ketegangan terasa lebih kental ketika Akashi mengatakan akan tetap menikahi Tenten dan membawa gadis itu menjauh dari Ayahnya. Singkat cerita Ayahnya menyerah pada Akashi dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerahkan semua keputusan ditangannya. Hingga pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memilih Luksemburg dan mengelola cabang perusahaan Akashi yang berada di negara tersebut.

Tenten masih sibuk dengan sendok sayur ditangan kanannya sementara tangan yang lainnya menuangkan sup di mangkuk saji. Ia sedikit terjingkat ketika tangan Akashi tanpa ia sadari melingkari pingganya. Pria itu meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu kiri Tenten.

"Akashi-san, jangan seperti ini. Keijuro akan segera turun." Kata Tenten sedikit berontak.

"Biarkan begini. Sebentar saja." Akashi mengeratkan pelukannya. Matanya terpejam lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Aku sangat lelah." Imbuhnya.

Tenten berhenti lalu tersenyum tipis. "Bukankah sudah berkali-kali aku bilang, kurangi kegiatan basketmu Akashi-san. Kau bisa melakukannya dua kali seminggu di akhir pekan."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatur ulang jadwalku." Jawabnya singkat.

Wanita itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tak peduli Akashi yang masih menggelayuti bahunya.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Apa semuanya lancar?" Tanya Tenten.

"Hm, semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Industri baja di negara ini sangat menguntungkan untuk perusahaan kapal pesiar milik keluarga Akashi baik yang disini maupun di Jepang."

"Baguslah jika memang seperti itu."

"Bagaimana dengan Ino? Bukankah kau bilang dia akan kemari?" Tanya Akashi sembari memperhatikan setiap gerakan tangan Tenten.

"Dia akan tiba lusa. Harusnya besok, tapi di undur karena anaknya harus mengikuti lomba berkuda tingkat nasional di sana."

Pria itu mengangguk paham.

"Sepertinya akan datang bersamaan dengan Kise-san. Beberapa hari yang lalu Riko-san menghubungiku dan dia bilang akan kemari. Kise-san melakukan pemotretan di Roma. Mereka akan mampir kemari dulu sebelum kembali ke Jepang."

Lagi-lagi Akashi mengangguk. Ia termenung sejenak lalu kembali bertanya.

"Malam itu.. benar-benar tidak terjadi apapun antara kau dan Kise kan?"

Gigi Tenten bergemeretak. Ia meletakkan sendok sayurnya lalu berbalik setelah melepas rengkuhan Akashi. Wajahnya tampak kesal menatap tajam suaminya yang memandangya dengan sorot mata datar.

"Aku tidak percaya kau masih ragu padaku. Sudah 6 tahun dan kau masih ingat kejadian malam itu? Jika kau tidak percaya padaku, kenapa kau susah payah membawaku kemari dan membuatku menyandang nama margamu?" Ocehnya dengan suara sedikit meninggi.

Senyum tipis terulas dari bibir Akashi. Ia terkekeh pelan lantas mendaratkan ciumannya begitu saja pada bibir Tenten yang sedikit terbuka. Awalnya wanita itu menutup rapat bibirnya hingga pada akhirnya pria berambut terang itu mengigit bibir bawahnya dan berhasil memasukkan lidahnya mengabsen barisan gigi sang wanita.

Dengan segera Tenten mendorong kedua bahu Akashi menjauh darinya saat dirasa pria itu sudah tidak terkontrol.

"Hentikan, Akashi-san! Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini didepan Kei-chan." Lontarnya pada Akashi yang mengusap sudut bibirnya menyapu saliva mereka yang menyatu.

Akashi menyeringai.

"Bersihkan dirimu terlebih dahulu sebelum makan. Tubuhmu sangat basah karena keringat." Kata Tenten kembali berkutat pada alat-alat dapurnya.

Suara gaduh kaki kecil menuruni tangga menarik perhatian kedua insan tersebut.

"Aku masih belum menemukan kaus kakiku Kaasan. Aku sudah mencarinya di lemari kaus kaki Tousan tapi tetap tidak ada." Serunya berlari kecil kearah dapur. "Tousan!" Katanya riang ketika sadar Ayahnya sudah berdiri di belakang Ibunya.

Gadis kecil berambut cerah persis seperti Akashi tersebut mendongak menatap Ayahnya. Mata hazelnya menyipit menyungingkan senyum ketika pria itu mengangkat tubuh mungilnya. Dua lengan kecil gadis bernama Akashi Keijuuro tersebut melingkari leher Akashi.

"Selamat malam tuan putri." Kata Akashi mengecup dahi putrinya.

"Selamat malam juga Tousan." Balasnya.

"Kenapa kau mencari kaus kaki yang tidak ada itu? Apa tidak ada kaus kaki lain yang bisa kau gunakan?" Tanya Tenten sembari meletakkan piring kosong di atas meja.

"Banyak. Tapi besok aku ada study tour. Kaasan ingat itu kan? Aku ingin menggunakan baju yang di belikan Tousan minggu lalu dan di pasangkan dengan tas pink yang di belikan Kaasan juga kaus kaki itu." Celotehnya tanpa henti.

Wanita itu menggeleng tipis.

"Kau suka dengan baju itu?" Tanya Akashi.

Kei mengangguk semangat. Membuat dua cepol yang menghiasi kepalanya bergerak naik turun.

"Sangat suka. Maka dari itu aku ingin memamerkannya pada teman-teman." Jawab siswi sekolah taman kanak-kanak tersebut.

Akashi dan Tenten tertawa bersamaan.

 **oOo**

Malam di Luksemburg terasa sangat damai. Itu semua dikarenakan Akashi memilih apartemen yang sedikit jauh dari pusat kota agar ia dan keluarganya bisa mendapatkan ketenangan.

Tenten berdiri di atas balkon kamarnya yang menghadap langsung kearah padang rumput subur. Padang rumput yang luas itu terlihat sangat sunyi. Ribuan rumput kecil yang tertiup angin turut menyuarakan suasana damai yang dia rasakan. Hazelnya tertutup pelan lalu ia menghirup nafasnya panjang. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas. Rambut brunette nya yang ia gerai beberapa kali tertiup angin yang menerpanya.

Setelah puas menikmati udara malam ia berbalik. Ia berhenti saat tau Akashi sudah berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan datar berbalut piyama tidur dan rambut setengah basah.

"Kukira kau masih ada di kamar Kei." Kata Akashi mendekatkan dirinya.

"Tidak. Dia sudah tidur. Kei ingin cepat-cepat tidur supaya tidak kesingan untuk mengikuti study tour pertamanya." Jawabnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kaus kaki yang dia cari, apa sudah ditemukan?"

Tenten menangguk tipis. "Sudah. Dia lupa meletakkannya di lemari pakaian dalamnya."

Akashi diam. Kakinya melangkah mendekati istrinya dan menyentuh kedua bahu wanita itu. Sesaat kemudian Akashi membalikkan tubuh Tenten untuk membelakanginya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya dibawah leher Tenten. Ujung dagu Akashi berada di puncak kepala Tenten. Pria itu bergumam,

"Sudah 6 tahun berlalu. Kau membesarkan bayi kecil kita menjadi bocah perempuan lucu dan cerdas. Kau juga memperhatikanku melebihi kau memperhatikan dirimu sendiri. Tapi selama itu, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan kau mencintaiku?"

Wanita itu memejamkan matanya damai merapatkan pelukan Akashi didadanya.

"Dulu saat Ayahku menikahi Hiruko, aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya sebagai Ibuku karena memang itulah yang aku rasakan. Tapi tidak ada hal baik yang kudapat darinya. Jadi menurutku, cinta bukanlah sesuatu hal yang bisa diucapkan. Cinta adalah komunikasi hati yang siap membangun jaringannya yang luas, bukan kata yang hanya dalam beberapa saat akan hilang tak berbekas."

"Tepatnya, sejak kapan perasaan itu tumbuh?" Tanya Akashi lagi.

"Kau ingat dimalam saat aku melahirkan dirumah sakit? Dengan keadaan kacaumu tak peduli badai salju yang menghujanimu, kau berlari tunggang langgang dari kantor ke rumah sakit karena mobilmu yang tidak dapat berjalan karena terhalang salju. Sembilan bulan aku hidup bersamamu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku benar-benar merasakan ketulusanmu.."

"Apa sebelumnya aku tidak perhatian padamu?" Sela Akashi membuk matanya cepat.

"Awalnya aku merasa tidak akan pernah bisa mencintaimu seumur hidupku. Aku menikah dengamu saat itu bukan karena cinta, tapi karena Keijuuro. Tapi siapa yang menduga, perhatian-perhatian kecilmu padaku selama masa kehamilanku perlahan meruntuhkan kebekuan hatiku padamu. Ketulusanmu selama itu kuacuhkan karena aku membencimu. Bagaimana tidak, kau telah menghamiliku di saat terburukku. Tapi malam ketika kau mengenggam tanganku di ruang persalinan dengan wajah pucatmu yang mengigil kedinginan dan penampilanmu yang tak lagi beraturan, kau menatapku dengan sorot mata yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran begitu dalam.."

Akashi masih tetap diam mendengarkan cerita Tenten. Bibirnya terkatup rapat bersamaan dengan wanita itu yang berhenti guna mengambil nafas.

"..membuat perasaan aneh yang ada dalam diriku muncul begitu saja di luar kendaliku. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti perasaan macam apa itu. Sampai pada akhirnya kau untuk pertama kalinya menggendong Kei dalam pelukanmu sesaat setelah dia lahir lalu menunjukkan bayi kecil itu padaku."

"Jadi, kapan tepatnya kau mulai mencintaiku? Saat aku mengenggam tanganmu, atau ketika aku membawa Kei kepadamu?" Tanyanya menyelidik.

"Haruskah aku menjawab itu?" Balasnya menyeringai tipis.

Tenten merasakan kepala Akashi yang naik turun meng-iya kan pertanyaanya.

"Aku tidak tau... Karena tidak ada waktu dan tempat yang tepat untuk cinta, karena cinta bukanlah sandiwara yang dibuat-buat melainkan kenyataan yang dapat terjadi kapan saja." Jelasnya menatap teduh hamparan rumput yang sejak tadi menjadi objek pengelihatannya.

Akashi mendaratkan kecupannya pada leher Tenten. Wanita itu menikmati serangan sensitif Akashi pada lehernya. Terlihat ketika Tenten terpejam rapat dan membuka lebar sisi kiri lehernya memberikan akses yang lebih dalam pada pria bermata heterokom tersebut.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Tenten melepas sepihak kecupan Akashi. Wanita itu berbalik menatap lurus pria itu. "Bagaimana bisa kau mencintai gadis kotor sepertiku?"

"Kau kotor karenaku bukan? Tidak ada yang perlu di pusingkan... Satu hal yang harus kau tau, Aku mencintaimu bukan karena siapa dirimu melainkan apa yang terjadi saat aku bersamamu."

 ***The End***

 **Hosha! *lambai tangan* Seperti janji Ran di chapter sebelumnya, ini adalah chapter terakhir dari fanfic nista ini. Terimakasih untuk minna yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan meninggalkan review. Arrigatou Gozaimasu :"))**

 **.**

 **Tanpa Nama: Hai~ Gadis Pencuri sudah di lanjut kok 0^0 Ran hanya berpikir untuk merampungkan satu persatu fanfic secara bergantian. Jadi harap sabar ne :))**

 **Sooya: Gimana? Nggak cuma udah nikah, anaknya udah brojol pula *smirk* X3 /ditabok**

 **Lenny Chan: Halo juga Lenny Chan *dilempar jangkar* Sudah di update. Maaf kalo menunggu lama :)) Oh, kalo bikin fanfic Tenten mah sudah pasti atuh. Arrigatou udah baca ne :"))**

 **Nazlia Haibara: Sepertinya karakter Akashi disini terasa OOC (0.0) *dibegal* Harusnya kan dia Yandere, kenapa disini dia jadi Tsundere? :"v Sudah 'ssu, Akashi sudah bertanggung jawab 'ssu. Dia melakukan apapun buat Tenten 'ssu :")) No, jangan peluk Kise. Kise itu punya Ran :"D**

 **Marin Choi: Ahaha~ yes. Ran sedikit sibuk dengan real life Ran sendiri :"v Keijuuro? Oh, Ran sudah bikin avatar Keijuuro pake aplikasi avatar maker. Dan hasilnya... bukan lucu. Tapi cantik. Warna rambut sama bentuk mata mirip Akashi, tapi warna mata sama gaya rambut mirip Tenten yang di cepol dua. Hanya saja poninya nyamping ke kiri.**

 **Cantik lah pokoknya XD Sayang ffn nggak menyediakan fasilitas image di setiap chapternya. Bagaimana rupa Keijuuro hanya bisa dilihat di akun wattpad Ran XD**

 **Shadow Red: Yoroshiku~ makasih udah mampir dan meninggalkan review :"))**

 **Well, sekali lagi terimakasih untuk kalian yang mampir kemari. Dan next, insyallah Ambivalance chapter terbaru akan muncul ke permukaan. See you guys \:"D/**

 **Log in? Cek PM ;))**


End file.
